The Cullen are not the only family
by JUSTiiN3
Summary: Le lycée de Forks n'accueillait que 357 élèves - 358 à présent -...  Une autre vision de Fascination. Edward ignore toujours Bella qui se lasse de son comportement. Cependant le lycée de Forks va soudainement passé de 358 à 360 élèves..
1. Prologue

**T**he Cullen are not the only family...

_**#**___«___Le lycée de Forks n'accueillait que 357 élèves - 358 à présent -... »_

Une autre vision de Fascination. Edward ignore toujours Bella qui se lasse de son comportement. Cependant le lycée de Forks va soudainement passé de 358 à 360 élèves..

**U**ne autre vision de Fascination. Edward ignore toujours Bella qui se lasse de son comportement. Elle n'a toujours aucune idée de l'existence des vampires, néanmoins ça ne va plus tarder. Un clan de vampires nomades viennent s'installer à Forks, les Cullen vont le découvrir en même temps que Bella...

**C**ette histoire contiendra trois points de vue différents, celui de Bella, d'Edward et d'un troisième personnage dont vous connaîtrez évidemment l'identité bien assez rapidement.

**L**es personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer à part les nouveaux arrivants de notre petite ville préférée.

Bonne Lecture =) N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ;)

_______________________________________________________

**PROLOGUE**

Edward m'ignorait toujours royalement. Cela faisait 3 mois à présent. Mes regards en biologie ne semblaient pas attirer son attention. Mes coups d'oeil intempestifs dans la direction de sa famille à l'heure du déjeuner ne le poussait plus à se retourner. Ma vie ne se résumait plus qu'à rêver qu'Edward Cullen m'aborde et d'être une bonne cuisinière pour la survie de l'estomac de Charlie, les cours passaient en dernier je n'avais plus le moral à lire. Encore moins à me perfectionner en maths.

Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Lauren. Mes « amis » ne m'interessaient plus. Je faisais acte de présence lors des discussions sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir ma bouche, j'étais un fantôme à Forks. Ni plus, ni moins qu'un fantôme empli de désir pour un homme qui ne me désirait pas alors que je le désirais ardemment sans le connaître. Sans lui avoir adressé la parole depuis trois mois. Je faisais office de morte-vivante à la maison et Charlie s'entêtait à vouloir que je rentre à Phoenix que la chaleur me ferait le plus grand bien.

Le lycée de Forks n'accueillait que 358 élèves depuis ma venue mais le 16ème jour du troisième mois d'ignorance de la part d'Edward Cullen, deux nouveaux arrivants vinrent perturber le long fleuve agonisant de ma vie.

Depuis mon arrivée au lycée -le matin- des murmures semblaient agiter les murs du lycée. Comme toujours je ne prêtais pas attention à ces voix qui n'avaient rien à voir avec celle familière dont les intonations résonnaient en souvenirs dans ma tête. Ce n'est seulement qu'à l'heure du déjeuner que mes yeux s'ouvrirent la première fois depuis trois mois comme deux billes. J'étais au comptoir me servant une limonade et une salade sans grand enthousiasme lorsqu'en me tournant vers la table insignifiante qui était constituée de mes « amis » j'aperçus deux inconnus tout sourire qui laissaient dévoiler leurs dents ivoires. Une lycéenne qui semblait plus vieille que moi aux cheveux bruns, des étranges yeux noirs, une pâleur semblable aux Cullen et un jeune homme brun aux yeux identiques que sa voisine doté lui aussi de cette pâleur surnaturelle. J'en restai pantoise sans pour autant laisser paraître mon inquiétude qui était injustifiée. Je décidai de déjeuner à une autre table, seule emplie d'un sentiment de crainte si soudain qu'un frissonnement traversa ma colonne vertébrale.

Pour la première fois depuis trois mois Edward Cullen me jeta un regard qui me glaça de la tête aux pieds. Je connaissais les sentiments d'Edward rien que par son regard. Ce regard traduisait une peur intérieure que je n'avais jamais lue en lui. Il semblait pétrifié. Les deux nouveaux arrivants se relevèrent de la table et me regardèrent avec un sourire malicieux. Ils quittèrent la pièce avec une grâce qui lui ressemblait tellement.


	2. Nouvelle Attraction

**T**he Cullen are not the only family...

_**#**___«___Le lycée de Forks n'accueillait que 357 élèves - 358 à présent -... »_

Une autre vision de Fascination. Edward ignore toujours Bella qui se lasse de son comportement. Cependant le lycée de Forks va soudainement passé de 358 à 360 élèves..

**U**ne autre vision de Fascination. Edward ignore toujours Bella qui se lasse de son comportement. Elle n'a toujours aucune idée de l'existence des vampires, néanmoins ça ne va plus tarder. Un clan de vampires nomades viennent s'installer à Forks, les Cullen vont le découvrir en même temps que Bella...

**C**ette histoire contiendra trois points de vue différents, celui de Bella, d'Edward et d'un troisième personnage dont vous connaîtrez évidemment l'identité bien assez rapidement.

**L**es personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer à part les nouveaux arrivants de notre petite ville préférée.

Bonne Lecture =) N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ;)

_______________________________________________________

**C**HAPTER** 1 :** NOUVELLE ATTRACTION

**Bella Point Of View**

Pour la première fois je n'étais plus l'attraction principale du lycée de Forks. Une nouvelle attraction avait effacé le fantôme que j'étais. Cela ne m'aurait pas le moins dérangé si Edward Cullen n'avait pas réagi aussi bizarrement à l'arrivée de ces deux inconnus.

Il m'avait enfin regardé au moment où je m'y attendais le moins son regard avait semblé avertissement. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur la pomme qu'il tenait sans évidemment y avoir planté ses dents.

Sa famille quant à elle, était aussi alerte que lui et Alice semblait contrariée.

En vérité les Cullen et moi étions les seuls à être sur nos gardes car les élèves étaient aux anges plus particulièrement « mes amis » qui paraissaient avoir trouver de nouveaux amis à questionner. Certes, j'avais du répit à présent. Mais le plus impressionnant était que cet événement incongru fit l'effet d'une renaissance en moi.

Ma phase fantôme achevée, tout ça pourquoi ? Pour les beaux yeux d'Edward Cullen. Pour son regard inquiet qu'il avait posé sur moi. J'étais idiote je le savais et cette attitude me coupa l'appétit j'emboîtai le pas des inconnus dégoûtée par tant de dépendance de ma part pour Edward.

Je me dirigeai vers ma Chevrolet et m'installai dans son habitacle dont la chaleur m'envahit. Je soupirai d'aise, fermant les yeux je me laissai divaguer entre Edward et les nouveaux arrivants. Ce qui était sûr c'est que j'étais dégoûtée de moi, je me dégoûtai d'agir de la sorte. Il avait suffi d'un regard de Cullen pour me réveiller. Il était une drogue pour moi, ou plutôt une dose de vitamine C qui m'avait sortie de la torpeur fantomatique qui m'avait habitée durant trois mois.

Soudain trois coups sur la vitre passagère me firent sursauter, mon cœur se mit à rebattre avec difficultés et mes yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Soit je rêvais, soit j'étais en proie à de fortes hallucinations. Edward Cullen se tenait face à la vitre passagère tel un Adonis et semblait vouloir que je le rejoigne.

Il dut s'apercevoir de mon étonnement et me fit signe de la main de sortir insistant. Divers sentiments me traversaient, l'étonnement, le soulagement mais surtout un bonheur incompréhensible, je ne savais même pas pourquoi il voulait me parler et mon cœur s'agitait déjà heureux à l'idée de battre pour lui.

Je sortis de l'habitacle et rejoignis Edward, mon regard vide se planta dans le sien.

- Bella... dit-il sans poursuivre sa phrase.

Mon Dieu. Son ténor séduisant avait toujours la même sonorité à mes oreilles, il y résonnait comme un chant apaisant dont mes oreilles et mon cerveau se délectait, je languissais d'entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche une nouvelle fois. Ma bouche n'osait même pas interrompre ce rêve, je ne voulais prononcer aucun mot de peur qu'Edward s'évanouisse.

- Bella ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

La raison de son inquiétude ? Je m'étais arrêtée de respirée sans m'en être aperçue et mon corps réclamait sa dose d'oxygène, ou sa dose d'Edward si vous préférez. Mes narines se dilatèrent pour absorber de l'oxygène pourvu de l'odeur délicate d'Edward et mon cœur repartit aussitôt laissant à mon cerveau le loisir de réfléchir quoi répondre à ce Dieu vivant.

- Oui.. Que veux-tu Edward tu as décidé de me reparler ? Le questionnai-je d'un ton fade dépourvu de colère ou d'un quelque autre sentiment.

Il m'était toujours dur de prononcer son prénom mais il sortit tant bien que mal.

- Pas vraiment Bella, j'avais essayé de t'éviter jusqu'à présent, mais je devais venir te dire cela... Il s'arrêta comme si quelque chose l'empêchai de poursuivre.

Oh ben ça alors je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il essayait de m'éviter, et comme par hasard le jour de la nouvelle attraction il devait me dire quelque chose. Ben tiens. Malgré ma rage intérieure j'étais impatiente et désireuse de l'entendre parler.

- J'aimerais que tu...évites les nouveaux.

Hein ? Il était venu pour cela ? Mon cœur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois un dixième de seconde avant de repartir frustré et s'emplissant de haine pour cet idiot.

- Ils vont devenir durs à éviter dans les jours qui suivent... Objectai-je sans autre argument.

- Ce n'est pas une blague Bella, cela me coûte de venir te parler, parce que... Je n'ai pas réussi à respecter ce que je m'étais contraint de faire. Répliqua-t-il vraiment sérieux.

- J'aurai plutôt cru que m'éviter te rendait la vie plus facile...Dis-je vexée.

- Oui et non, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Sa nervosité était palpable dans chacun de ses mots et je redoutai le moment où il rebrousserait chemin me laissant seule dans l'allée de voitures vides.

- Je suppose que c'était la seule chose que tu avais à me dire ? Tu es venu poussé par ton grand cœur pour que je fasse ce que tu désires ? Dis-je sans plus de scrupules, j'étais énervée, vexée et surtout j'alimentai la conversation comme je le pouvais pour ne pas qu'il se dérobe.

- Tu n'apprécies pas la situation de façon raisonnable, tu ne le peux pas parce qu'en vérité tu ignores tout et il vaut mieux pour toi d'ailleurs...

- Tu as raison, j'ignore tout c'est pour ça que je ne te comprends pas Edward, tu joues l'indifférent pendant trois mois et tu viens me dire d'éviter des gens que je ne connais même pas ! Criais-je enragée, j'étais secouée par des pulsions violentes, je voulais le frapper pour soulager ma rage. A la place mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes brûlantes dont l'une coula le long de ma joue.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-il pour seule défense, sur ces mots il repartit aussi brutalement qu'il était arrivé.

Mon cœur ne supporterait pas ça une seconde fois mes larmes me le faisait ressentir aussi bien que mon cœur. J'étais de nouveau seule, et je me retrouvai de nouveau dans la désolation glaciale du long défilé des jours et des nuits. Sans lui.


	3. Décisions

**T**he Cullen are not the only family...

**L**es personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer à part les nouveaux arrivants de notre petite ville préférée.

**M**ercii beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, l'inconvénient c'est que maintenant j'ai de la pression, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas il est assez sombre et contient deux points de vue celui de Bella et celui d'Edward.

Bonne Lecture =)

_______________________________________________________

**C**HAPTER** 2 :** DECISIONS

Il s'éloigne lentement, s'excuse, mes larmes s'écoulent. Elles sont les seules qui me tiennent compagnie. Mon esprit ne répond plus, je m'écroule sur le bitume et sanglote bêtement. Pourquoi ? Je rêve. Cette vision récurrente hante mes rêves depuis qu'il m'a reparlé. Pourtant je ne me suis pas effondrée j'ai séché mes larmes de rage et suis retournée en cours. Dans ce rêve je suis faible, triste, seule, désespérée, un trou béant s'est ouvert dans mon cœur pour une raison que j'ignore .

J'ai décidé.

Je n'écouterais pas Edward, je ne les éviterai pas.

Si cela peut le faire revenir, si cela peut me permettre d'écouter une nouvelle fois son ténor, de respirer son odeur. Je vais sortir de ma torpeur.

**Edward Point Of View**

J'étais étendu sur le divan du salon, je n'étais pas allé chassé depuis deux semaines et demi, ma soif était intenable, ma gorge était si sèche qu'il m'était douloureux de parler. Si j'avais pu pleurer je me serais vidé de toute l'eau que pouvait contenir mon corps ces trois derniers mois. M'éloigner de Bella, l'ignorer, ne pas lui adresser un seul regard, scruter les pensées d'adolescents pour voir son apparence fantomatique qu'elle arborait depuis trois longs mois. Et souffrir en humant son parfum à chaque cours de biologie, je me consumais chaque jour. Le plus déchirant avait été de lui reparler de la voir souffrir à cause de moi. Ses pleurs avaient été l'écho des miens inaudibles, ses larmes auraient été les miennes si j'avais pu pleurer. En quelques mois elle avait bouleversé mon existence. Si au début j'avais douté de la nature de mes sentiments à son égard à présent je savais. Je l'appréciais. Dans l'ombre, dans la honte, dans la peur et pourquoi ? Pour éviter au monstre qui était en moi de sortir s'abreuver au cou de Bella. Lui retirer sa vie, boire son sang, entendre son cœur ralentir étaient les dernières choses que j'avais envie de sentir même si son arôme était enivrant.

Alice ne supportait pas de me voir comme ça, de même que Carlisle et Esmée que je considérais comme mes parents depuis ma transformation. Le reste de la famille était rassuré que j'ai fais ce choix ainsi le secret que nous avions tous en commun ne courrait plus aucun danger.

Alice souhaitait que je reparle à Bella, que j'apprenne à la connaître, ses visions de leur future amitié et de notre futur amour s'estompait chaque jour et elle redoutait de voir Bella dans les bras d'un autre, nous ignorant.

Ces derniers jours étaient les plus insupportables j'étais sur le point de céder, d'aller voir Bella et de lui poser toutes les questions que je voulais savoir. Mais il m'était impossible de le faire avec la soif qui me tenaillait. Il était temps que j'aille chasser.

J'ai décidé.

J'aborderai Bella une nouvelle fois, j'apprendrais à la connaître plus et tant pis pour les conséquences, j'étais égoïste, j'étais un monstre.

La chasse me permit de me libérer l'esprit, l'espace de quelques heures je ne pensais plus à Bella juste à m'abreuver pour atténuer la douleur dans ma gorge. Je n'étais pas parti loin de la villa, la forêt contenait bien assez de cerfs pour assouvir ma soif aujourd'hui, trois d'entre eux se promenaient à quelques kilomètres au bord d'une rivière. Une fois le dernier cerf exsangue les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à apparaître, avant de retourner à la villa je voulais aller observer Bella comme j'en avais l'habitude chaque nuit depuis deux mois.. A mon arrivée elle dormait à poing fermés, j'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas encore parlé dans son sommeil et qu'elle allait le faire en ma présence. Je ne tardai pas à être satisfait.

- Ils sont...ils sont...si pâles...murmurait-elle faiblement.

Ses paroles me glacèrent le sang, parlait-elle de ma famille et moi ?

- Ils sont...comme Edward...Edward !

Lorsqu'elle prononça mon prénom sa voix se fit cri et elle sursauta avant de se réveiller brutalement, en l'espace de deux secondes j'étais reparti de sa chambre sans qu'elle ne m'ait vu. Alors elle parlait des nouveaux arrivants.

J'étais ahuri de leur arrivée à Forks, Alice n'avait même pas vu que des vampires se dirigeaient vers Forks. Ceci justifiait ma réaction lorsqu'au réfectoire je les ai vu se mêler aux amis de Bella.

Ils étaient dangereux. Nous étions dangereux. Mais eux l'étaient encore plus, leur régime alimentaire différait du notre, leurs yeux d'encre aux reflets pourpres confirmaient cela. Ils nous mettaient en danger sur notre territoire.

Le pire était qu'ils étaient impossible à localiser, Alice semblait être incapable de les voir dans l'avenir, Jasper ne ressentait aucune émotion émanant d'eux, pire j'étais incapable de lire dans leurs pensées tout comme celles de Bella rien ne semblaient les habiter. J'étais inquiet. Nous étions inquiets, il était impossible de les localiser et donc de s'entretenir avec eux, le seul moyen de communication possible se trouvait au lycée parmi les humains, à découvert. Carlisle avait décidé qu'Alice et moi allions discuter avec eux pour être plus discret, une famille au teint d'albâtre qui va accoster deux inconnus au teint semblable ne nous apporterait rien de bon.

Aujourd'hui était le jour que nous avions convenu pour leur parler, Alice avait un cours en commun avec eux à la sortie je la rejoindrais et nous les aborderions, les couloirs se vidaient rapidement entre les heures de cours, c'était le moyen le plus discret de les aborder.

_______________________________________________________

Je sais, je sais c'est court, mes deux premiers chapitres sont cours et c'est voulu j'espère que vous me pardonnerez :-) J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop déçu avec toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu en à peine un jour ça m'a encouragé à me mettre au travail et à vous écrire ce deuxième chapitre, je commence à présent les grands traits du troisième et j'essaierais de le finir rapidement c'est promis. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ça fait tellement plaisir =)


	4. Renaissance

**T**he Cullen are not the only family...

**L**es personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer à part les nouveaux arrivants de notre petite ville préférée.

**P**our celles qui attendent avec impatience le troisième point de vue de ma fiction je suis désolé de vous décevoir une nouvelle fois mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, j'aime laisser du mystère :P Si je commence ce troisième point de vue à ce stade de l'histoire il n'y aura plus aucune surprise ^^

Lapetiotesouris pour répondre à ta question la dernière fois qu'Edward a parlé à Bella c'était bien pour lui dire qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne soit pas amis et depuis plus rien, au lieu qu'il l'aborde de nouveau il l'ignore et cela dure trois mois ensuite commence ma fan fiction =)

Bonne Lecture =) Dites moi si le chapitre vous a plu par reviews j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu.

_______________________________________________________

**C**HAPTER** 3 :** RENAISSANCE

**Bella Point Of View**

Ces derniers jours avaient été bizarres. C'était le mot. Les journées ressemblaient à mes premiers jours à Forks, cependant ce n'était pas moi qui était convoitée mais les nouveaux. Je faisais table à part depuis trois jours -depuis leur arrivée- et mes « amis » semblaient n'avoir d'yeux que pour eux. J'étais sortie de ma torpeur, et le quatrième jour était le jour de ma renaissance officielle, j'avais décidé d'aller à l'encontre des avertissements d'Edward. J'allais m'asseoir à la table de mes « amis » et faire comme si ces trois derniers mois n'étaient qu'un mauvais souvenir. Par la même occasion cela me permettrait d'apprendre à connaître ces inconnus.

Le matin du quatrième jour se déroula comme d'habitude ou presque, Mike, Eric et Tyler semblaient de nouveau me prêter attention. Pourquoi ? Disons que j'avais décidé de marquer ma renaissance par un changement brutal de mon physique. Non non pas question de chirurgie esthétique. J'avais seulement abandonné mon serre-tête et lâcher mes boucles, quant à mes vêtements j'avais délaissé le jean pour porter la seule et unique robe de mon dressing bleue et qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas moi. Du tout. Il aurait fallu tuer pour que je porte cela en public, encore une fois pourquoi l'avais-je mise ?

Et bien non pas pour Edward, ou plutôt indirectement, enfin je crois que vous savez où je veux en venir non ? Et si vous le savez, vous reconnaîtrez par la même occasion que ce n'est pas d u t o u t la Bella Swan que vous connaissez.

C'est ainsi que mon Saint-Bernard préféré s'installa à côté de moi toute la matinée à me raconter qu'il voulait plus que tout retourner à la Push « comme au bon vieux temps ». Je passai la matinée à alimenter la conversation par des « Ah oui ! », « C'est vrai. », « J'allais le dire », « C'est ça. ».

Enfin la partie la plus pimentée de la journée arriva, le déjeuner. J'étais impatiente, mon cœur débuta un rythme effréné dès le premier pas dans le réfectoire, j'apercevais d'ici les Cullen de marbre, Edward était redevenu indifférent depuis la dernière fois et sa famille était occupée à ne pas manger la nourriture qu'ils avaient prise. Comme toujours une limonade et une salade ornaient mon plateau, Mike fidèle Saint-Bernard venait de me proposer de venir manger avec Jessica, Angela et évidemment avec les nouveaux qui avaient rejoins leur clan. Je ne connaissais toujours par leur prénom et même si l'opération était destinée à faire réagir Edward, j'étais à présent désireuse de connaître ces êtres en apparence semblables aux Cullen mais qui paraissaient se mélanger beaucoup mieux aux autres élèves.

Seuls Eric, Angela, Jessica et les nouveaux étaient à table, Mike s'installa à côté de Jessica et je repris ma place habituelle à côté d'Angela face à la nouvelle. Un sourire sincère se dessina sur mes lèvres et ce fut le commencement de l'opération « il faut faire réagir Edward », autant dire tout un programme, qui avait débuté dès lors que j'étais rentrée dans le réfectoire, aucun doute ma robe avait fait l'effet désiré sur les garçons les moins futés du lycée. Je décidai de m'adresser d'abord à mes « amis » puis aux nouveaux.

- Salut tout le monde ! dis-je d'une voix faussement enjouée qui les fit faire de gros yeux.

Puis je me tournai vers eux, la lycéenne qui semblait plus âgée que moi fixait son plateau en mangeant ou plutôt en picorant un morceau de pain, quant au garçon il me fixait déjà.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Bella, Bella Swan. Heureuse de vous rencontrer, enfin, ça fait plaisir de ne plus être « la nouvelle ». Dis-je d'une voix que je voulais joyeuse et plein d'entrain.

Je n'avais pas osé planter mon regard dans celui du garçon mais j'en fus obligé, en m'asseyant je me tournai vers lui et son regard me transperça. Ses yeux étaient semblables à ceux d'Edward la première fois que je l'avais vu, à la différence un éclat pourpre semblait les animer. Je restai de marbre face à lui et mon cœur s'affola sans aucune raison. Le silence qui suivit ma présentation ne fut pas long, il s'adressa à moi d'une voix grave et affreusement séduisante, j'étais subjuguée par sa voix, tout comme par son regard accrocheur.

- Enchanté Bella, je suis Gabriel et voici ma sœur Andréa, elle n'aime pas trop parler excuses la..

J'étais troublée par sa voix, semblable à du miel, sa sœur toujours indifférente à notre conversation semblait muette. Sans lui répondre je plantai ma fourchette dans une feuille de salade et l'avalai sans prendre le temps de la mâcher, évidemment je m'étouffai et tout le monde se retourna vers moi y compris...Edward. J'empoignai ma bouteille de limonade et but quelques gorgées du liquide glacial dont la morsure me parcourue rapidement. Des rougeurs montèrent à mes joues, comme toujours ma pâleur d'albinos me trahissait.

Edward avait ce regard si mystérieux qui me transperça le cœur. Je n'avais pas respecté ce qu'il m'avait demandé..

Pour briser la glace, je décidai de m'adresser de nouveau à Gabriel voyant que sa sœur ne daignait pas relever les yeux vers moi.

- Oh...je vois...alors d'où venez vous ? Le questionnai-je un peu embarrassée de m'être étranglée et de ne pouvoir m'adresser qu'à Gabriel.

Sitôt dit qu'Angela se tourna vers moi comme lorsqu'elle était passionnée par quelque chose et d'un grand sourire coupa la parole à Gabriel.

- Il vient de France, Bella tu te rends compte ?! Dit-elle surexcitée.

- Plus précisément de Paris. Ajouta Gabriel tout sourire de voir Angela si joyeuse.

Depuis qu'Angela me parlait -j'avais eu un réflexe naturel depuis trois mois-, je regardai la table des Cullen, j'étais figée sur place en voyant que toute la famille d'Edward nous fixait. Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille la conversation qui se déroulait et eu l'occasion néanmoins de comprendre l'essentiel. Je me tournai vers Gabriel en esquissant un bref sourire.

- Je pense que ça doit vous changer ici ce n'est pas la capitale bondée que devait être Paris. Dis-je sans trouver quelque chose de mieux à dire.

- Disons que ma sœur et moi préférons le calme, la discrétion...dit-il en commençant une éloge de Forks que je ne chérissais pas autant que lui, j'en profitai d'ailleurs pour le couper et lui dire mon avis.

- Oui et le mauvais temps quasiment 365 jours par an. Soufflai-je plus pour moi même que pour Gabriel, néanmoins un rire envoutant sorti de sa bouche ce qui me surpris, je relevai le regard vers lui qui m'adressait un magnifique sourire.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer ta ville adoptive, je me trompe Bella ?

Il était clair et définitif que j'aurai du mal à ignorer Gabriel dorénavant, la façon dont il prononçait mon prénom me rappelait la façon dont Edward le faisait lui aussi. La table d'Edward et sa famille avait disparue à mes yeux et mon attention était dédiée à Gabriel. Je n'eus aucun mal à afficher un sourire honnête et mon rire accompagna le sien.

- En effet, disons que je m'y habitue mais j'ai du mal avec la pluie, tout ce qui est froid, mouillé très peu pour moi.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'informa qu'il était temps de se rendre en cours de biologie, je quittai la table le sourire aux lèvres me jurant intérieurement d'apprendre à mieux connaître Gabriel. Le but principal de ma démarche avait été d'attirer l'attention d'Edward ce qui en l'occurrence avait été accompli mais au fil du déjeuner j'avais pris du plaisir à converser avec Gabriel ce qui m'étonna de ma part, c'était le premier garçon -sans penser à Edward Cullen- avec qui mon sourire s'affichait naturellement sans être forcé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas lors des discussions avec mon Saint-Bernard.

**Edward Point Of View**

A travers les yeux d'Angela, j'avais pu suivre la conversation entre Bella et ce Gabriel. J'étais nerveux. Le fait qu'il soit comme moi était une des causes de ma nervosité, le pire était de ne pas savoir quels étaient ses plans et pourquoi il semblait vouloir à tout prix se mélanger aux humains. J'étais déçu que Bella ne m'ait pas écouté, mais ses regards à plusieurs reprises au cours du repas m'informèrent qu'elle n'avait fait ça que pour aller à l'encontre de ma demande. Cependant la chose qui fut la plus dure à supporter était les regards qu'ils se lançaient mutuellement, Bella semblait apprécier discuter avec Gabriel pas comme lorsqu'elle se forçait à alimenter la conversation avec Mike Newton qui ne se rendait même pas compte combien il était ennuyeux aux yeux de Bella.

Pour la première fois, mon cœur brûla, c'était semblable à ce que j'avais ressenti lors de ma transformation sauf que la douleur n'était pas constante, elle n'apparaissait qu'à chaque sourire de Bella qui me rappelait que ce n'était pas moi qui la faisait sourire. Toute notre table observait Gabriel et Andréa, Alice me transmettait toutes les pensées noires qu'elle avait à leur égard. Enfin, surtout envers Gabriel, elle énonçait tout haut dans sa tête ce que je pensais tout bas.

Le déjeuner sembla durer une éternité à mes yeux, les regards de Bella dans ma direction étaient inexistants à présent et mon cœur n'en fut que plus blessé. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, me retrouver en cours de biologie avec Bella, j'étais décidé à lui reparler.

Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper quittèrent le réfectoire me laissant seul avec Alice qui passa délicatement sa main sur mon bras.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, nous irons leur parler après, tout s'arrangera_.. pensa-t-elle avant de se lever et de quitter à son tour le réfectoire.

J'étais seul à la table à présent et j'observai toujours avec rage la scène à travers les yeux d'Angela, enfin, je vis Bella se relever et quitter la table tout sourire vers la salle de bio.

Je me relevai rapidement et me rendit en biologie à mon tour.

L'attente fut longue avant de voir Bella pointer le bout de son nez. Elle s'installa à mes côtés sans m'apercevoir, finalement elle sembla se rendre compte que j'existais et se tourna vers moi m'adressant un regard vide d'émotion avant de contempler le tableau.

Ma chaise était inhabituellement proche de la sienne, hésitant je me décidai finalement de lui parler.

- Bella. Dis-je en guise de bonjour.

- Edward. Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle ne m'accorda même pas un regard et semblait adopter mon attitude d'indifférence.

Très bien si elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, j'allais donc la forcer à parler.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas pris en considération mes recommandations. Dis-je d'un ton que je voulais sérieux.

- Cela fait trois mois que tu n'as pas répondu à mes interrogations. Répliqua-t-elle toujours de marbre.

Elle me désarçonnait toujours avec sa répartie habituelle, j'y étais habitué néanmoins et ce genre de jeu me permettait d'entendre sa voix, de respirer son haleine délicate, de me laisser m'embaumer de son parfum.

- Très bien si tu veux tout savoir, en fait j'ai un jumeau qui a subi une mutation très bizarre du coup cela a décuplé sa force et je l'ai chargé d'aller te secourir avant que le van de Tyler ne t'atteigne. Dis-je d'une voix moqueuse sachant très bien qu'il était impossible à n'importe quel être normalement constitué de me croire.

Malheureusement cette explication était bien moins effrayante que la véritable.

- Très drôle Edward, et avec ça tu veux que je suive tes recommandations infondées ? D'ailleurs pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle. Le cours avait débuté d'où l'origine de sa discrétion.

- Eh bien, disons que je connais ce genre de personnes et elles ne t'apporteront rien de bon.

- Figures-toi que j'ai appris à connaître Gabriel et il est bien plus gentil que lorsque tu te décides à quitter ton masque d'indifférent tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui ça t'éviterais des rides d'expression.

L'entendre prononcer son prénom raviva la douleur dans mon cœur et son ironie l'apaisa quelque peu malgré la froideur qui émanait de ses paroles.

- Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour ça Bella... quant à Gabriel je crois que tu te rendras bien vite compte que j'ai raison, seulement peut-être qu'à ce moment là il sera trop tard, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu le fréquentes.

Il m'était très dur de ne pouvoir rien lui dire. Je savais que moi-même j'étais une menace pour elle malgré mon régime alimentaire. Et j'avais du mal à croire qu'un vampire se nourrissant de sang humain puisse tenir aux côtés de Bella. Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ?

- Trop tard ? Si tu ne t'exprimes pas clairement comment veux-tu que j'ai ne serait-ce que l'idée de t'écouter ?

Sa voix devenait incompréhension, il y avait une pointe de rage dans ses paroles que je pouvais ressentir malgré ses murmures.

- Bella pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas tout simplement ? Me faire confiance une fois dans ta vie serait trop dur pour toi ?

J'en avais plus qu'assez de sa ténacité, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls et elle se tourna vers moi sans voix. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je ne pus détacher mon regard du sien, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus ressenti cela. Un long silence s'instaura entre nous, je profitai un maximum de ce moment. Soudain une voix appela mon nom brisant notre petite bulle.

- Mr Cullen pouvez-vous répondre à ma question ?

Je soupirai. Bella s'empourpra comme toujours et je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire. Il me fallut une demie-seconde pour lire la réponse dans l'esprit de Mr Banner.

- Les îlots de Langerhans.

Ma réponse sembla satisfaire Mr Banner qui n'ajouta rien de plus. Quant à Bella elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi, ses rougeurs étant toujours visibles.

- J'ai confiance en toi Edward.

_______________________________________________________

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, en tout cas j'ai vraiment apprécié l'écrire. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews =) Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierai le chapitre 4 étant donné que je ne serai plus en vacances à partir de lundi, j'essaierais néanmoins de publier un chapitre par semaine.

Bisous à tous :D


	5. Confrontation

**T**he Cullen are not the only family...

**L**es personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer à part les nouveaux arrivants de notre petite ville préférée.

**V**oilà le chapitre 4, désolé de vous avoir fait patienter mais à présent je n'aurais le temps que d'écrire un chapitre par semaine mais pour vous consoler ils seront plus longs =D Dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir pas mal de choses sur Gabriel et Andréa comme toujours j'espère que mon nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ça me fait très très plaisir, dites moi à quoi vous vous attendez par la suite ça me donnera des idées ^-^

_______________________________________________________

**C**HAPTER** 4 :** CONFRONTATION

Sa voix avait été douce, sérieuse. Elle était sincère, elle me faisait confiance malgré mon indifférence forcée. Je me perdis un instant dans son regard empli de sincérité. Néanmoins je savais aussi qu'elle ne renoncerait pas à parler avec Gabriel. J'étais troublé et la sonnerie annonça la fin de l'heure. Bella se résigna à ranger ses affaires à contre-cœur. Désirait-elle ma présence autant que moi je désirais la sienne ? J'en fis de même sans voix et me rappelai soudainement que c'était l'heure pour moi et Alice de nous confronter à Gabriel et Andréa. Alice m'attendait déjà devant la salle d'économie, ils n'étaient pas encore sortis.

_Bella était vraiment sincère, Edward elle a confiance en toi mais...elle reparlera à Gabriel_ pensa Alice,s elle ajouta _je l'ai vu, cela arrivera même si notre petite confrontation retardera l'échéance de quelques heures..._

Je savais ce qu'elle tentait de me dire, Alice me disait de ne plus ignorer Bella. Si je ne réagissais pas ce Gabriel aurait beaucoup d'importance aux yeux de Bella. Sa vision de Bella aux bras d'un autre s'éclaircirait, elle s'éclaircissait au fil des jours j'en étais conscient..

Soudain nous vîmes sortir les deux intéressés. Alice avait une certaine habileté à accoster les gens, elle retint Gabriel et Andréa de façon naturelle, une manière de ne pas attirer les soupçons des autres. Elle se planta face à eux, souriante et joyeuse.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Alice et voici mon frère Edward nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de faire votre connaissance.

Les couloirs se vidèrent rapidement pour laisser place à un silence pesant. Le jeune vampire prit la parole souriant lui aussi comme s'il semblait ignorer notre condition commune ou alors le faisait-il exprès ? Était-ce une nouvelle façon de se dérober ?

- Enchanté, Alice, Edward. Je suis Gabriel et ma sœur Andréa. Désolé mais nous avons cours de littérature on se reparlera une prochaine fois ?

Ma seconde hypothèse était vérifiée. Ils se dérobaient. J'avais beaucoup de mal à les cerner, mais il était hors de question de remettre cette discussion à un autre jour. Je déposai alors ma main sur l'épaule de Gabriel.

- Je crois que l'on doit parler de certaines choses ensemble, dans un endroit plus...discret.

Sa sœur était restée de marbre depuis le début de notre conversation, cependant dès lors que j'eus prononcé ces mots, ils s'adressèrent un bref regard et Gabriel acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Nous courûmes ensemble jusqu'à la villa.

[…]

A quelques mètres de notre maison j'entendis les pensées de Carlisle qui savait combien je redoutai ce qui se passerait ensuite.

_Calmes toi Edward tout ira bien à présent._

Malgré ses paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes, je ne pressentais rien de bon. Dès nos premiers pas dans la villa Esmée et Carlisle nous accueillirent souriants.

Carlisle prit la parole pendant que Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoignirent – par précaution ils avaient décidés de nous suivre de loin – je m'installai sur le divan essayant une fois de plus de scruter les esprits de nos « invités » en vain.

- Bienvenue dans la villa des Cullen, Gabriel, Andréa nous sommes ravis de vous recevoir. Je suis Carlisle, voici ma femme Esmée, nos enfants, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Vous connaissez déjà Alice et Edward. Nous avons élu domicile ici il y a un peu plus d'un an avec ma famille et nous avons été très surpris de votre arrivée à Forks... Disons que nous voudrions garder une profonde discrétion.

Une fois de plus Gabriel et Andréa se regardèrent, Andréa jeta par la suite un regard à Jasper, qu'elle ne quitta pas des yeux durant plusieurs secondes. Comme toujours c'est Gabriel qui répondit.

- C'est très gentil de votre part de nous recevoir Carlisle mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous ne comptons pas briser votre discrétion. Nous venons de France et nous sommes venus à Forks pour la même chose que vous. Nous ne chassons pas dans les environs, vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire nous changeons sans cesse de lieu de chasse pour ne pas laisser proliférer des soupçons.

Ainsi ils comptaient coexister avec nous à Forks ? Comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient de trop ici et une rage particulièrement douloureuse s'installa en moi. Inopinément Alice eut pour la première fois une vision du futur de Gabriel et Andréa, toute ma famille se retourna vers elle et Jasper lui caressa le bras tendrement attendant la fin des images qui défilaient dans la tête d'Alice.

Andréa m'adressa un large sourire pour la première fois, il était empli d'une malice qui me dégoûta lorsque j'entrevis les visions d'Alice.

Gabriel serrait dans ses bras Bella, ma Bella et plantait ses dents dans sa jugulaire. Alice me cacha la suite de sa vision en traduisant La Bible en portugais, un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge et je me relevai pour faire face à Gabriel et Andréa qui nous fixaient vraisemblablement amusés.

Alice n'osait pas partager sa vision en leur présence c'est pourquoi étant le seul à en avoir perçu le contenu je pris la parole empli d'une rage qui brûlait dans chacun de mes membres.

- Nous avons passés un pacte avec les loups de la réserve Quileute, nous n'apprécierons vraiment pas que vous ne le respectiez pas à votre tour. Il stipule que nous n'avons en aucun cas le droit de tuer un être humain dans les environs.

- Comme je viens de le dire nous ne chassons pas dans les environs Edward.

Soit Gabriel faisait l'innocent, soit il faisait vraiment exprès de me mettre dans un état pareil. Je savais que ce n'était pas un hasard qu'Alice ait eu cette vision à présent. Nous ne percevions rien depuis leur arrivée émanent d'eux et cette vision n'était pas innocente.

Ma famille sembla comprendre le contenu de la vision d'Alice par mes paroles froides et dépourvues d'une quelconque gentillesse. Carlisle reprit la parole.

- Excusez Edward, disons que ma famille est dotée de quelques dons, Jasper contrôle les émotions, Edward lit dans les pensées et Alice peut voir le futur. Nous sommes assez troublés car ils n'ont rien ressenti à votre arrivée, c'est la première vision qu'Alice vient d'avoir de vous.

Gabriel afficha un large sourire satisfait et amusé. Il me révulsait avec son attitude hautaine, si je n'avais pas un peu de retenue je lui aurais arraché ses membres un par un. La vision d'Alice me revenait sans cesse et je n'arrivais pas à chasser cela. Andréa regarda de nouveau son frère et hocha la tête comme pour l'autoriser à quelque chose ?

- Ma sœur et moi sommes aussi dotés de dons. Nous avons véritablement été frères et sœurs durant notre vie humaine, nous avons été transformés par un vampire il y a 50 ans. En ouvrant nos nouveaux yeux nous nous sommes rendu compte que l'on pouvait communiquer par transmission de pensées c'est assez difficile à décrire mais cette communication n'est possible qu'entre nous. Outre cela, Andréa a un don assez utile, elle nous protège de tous les dons des vampires dont nous croisons la route qu'ils soient physiques ou psychiques, cela lui demandait une concentration intense et constante mais avec le temps son « bouclier » est devenu permanent elle a juste besoin de concentration lorsqu'elle le retire comme elle vient de le faire pour Alice.

Ceci expliquait cela. Sa sœur était la cause de nos troubles.

_Il est vraiment insupportable à se faire un monologue ce Gabriel, il ne peut pas laisser parler sa sœur ?_ Pensa Alice furieuse tout comme moi de cette cécité permanente.

Soudain je sentis une vague de calme traverser la pièce : Jasper.

_Calmes toi Edward, s'énerver ne servira à rien il s'amuse de ta tension_ pensa Jasper qui enlaçait à présent Alice pour l'apaiser elle aussi. Néanmoins cela n'empêcha pas Alice de faire partager son mécontentement.

- Ta sœur ne désires pas nous parler ? Demanda-t-elle froide.

- Elle était muette dans sa vie humaine cette caractéristique l'a accompagné même après notre renaissance.

Ce calme constant de la part de Gabriel me déplaisait plus que tout, en vérité ma haine s'attisait de plus en plus depuis la vision d'Alice.

Esmée avait ressenti la tension palpable qu'Alice et moi ressentions, elle m'adressa un regard interrogateur tout comme les autres membres de ma famille qui ignoraient le contenu de la vision d'Alice.

- Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiétez, votre secret sera bien conserver malgré notre venue ici. Pouvons-nous partir à présent ?

S'il croyait que j'allais le laisser partir comme cela il se trompait sur moi, je savais que Carlisle allait les avertir une fois de plus avant de partir mais une question me brûlait la langue.

- J'ai une question à te demander avant.

- Oui bien sûr ?

- Pourquoi sympathisez vous avec les humains ? Qu'avez vous à y gagner ? Je ne comprends pas votre attitude.

Plus particulièrement pourquoi adressait-il ce genre de regards à Bella ? Pourquoi sympathiser avec les amis de Bella ?

- Nous avons longtemps vécu seuls avec nous mêmes nous sommes las de cette solitude, nous désirons nous intégrer parmi les humains, malgré notre régime alimentaire.

Je restai silencieux face à cette affirmation peu convaincante. Carlisle reprit la parole.

- Vous pouvez partir si vous le désirez, nous vous croyons mais s'il arrive quelque chose j'espère que pour le respect de notre famille vous partirez d'ici.

- Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir Carlisle, nous avons été enchanté de rencontrer une famille comme la vôtre. Aurevoir.

**Bella Point Of View**

L'après-midi avait été calme, paisible. Une seule chose m'avait perturbé je n'avais croisé aucun membre de la famille d'Edward de toute la journée – chose étrange puisqu'ils ne désertaient qu'en présence de soleil or cette après-midi était parsemée de nuages noirs – ni Andréa et Gabriel.

Cette nuit là, mes rêves furent agités, habituellement Edward les animait, mais un nouvel acteur fit son apparition. Gabriel vola la vedette à Edward cette nuit là. Nous étions dans la forêt et nous parlions, soudain Gabriel m'étreignit très fortement, j'étouffai, j'eus envie de le repousser mais il tenait bon. Ma force de moineau ne parvenait pas à bout de ses bras musclés. Alors j'entendis des bruits de pas à ma droite et mon ténor préféré retentit, inquiet et furieux qui criait à Gabriel « Lâche là tout de suite, ne fais pas ça ! ». Mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je me réveillai en sursaut, parcourue de frissons alors qu'une pellicule de sueur couvrait mon front.

Ce matin là, les cours me parurent moins longs, la vie semblait reprendre son cours habituel. Mike s'installa à côté de moi, j'alimentai la conversation tant bien que mal, Jessica prit le relai et enfin Angela partagea mon dernier cours de la matinée. J'avais oublié combien il était agréable de parler avec Angela. La seule qui semblait comprendre mes expressions, mes grimaces, mon silence durant trois mois. Elle savait qui en était la cause. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé mais je savais qu'elle savait. Parfois – ce qui était rare – elle me disait qu'Edward me lançait un regard et une lueur se ravivait dans mes yeux mais aussitôt mes yeux relevés il avait détourné le regard.

Aujourd'hui était différent notre discussion ne tourna pas autour d'Edward Cullen mais de Gabriel, Angela était fière d'avoir réussi à soutirer quelques informations de Gabriel.

- Tu savais qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec une fille ?! Bella c'est l'occasion rêvée lances toi, Jessica est avec Mike, je suis avec Ben, Lauren est très bien avec Tyler et tu attends Edward depuis trois mois. Je t'assure que Gabriel est charmant il pourra te faire oublier...

- Je crois que j'ai compris Angela. La coupai-je

Certes Gabriel était très gentil, certes je ressentais une certaine attirance à son égard mais ma fascination envers Edward était...irrévocable.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva, je baissai la tête tout le long du chemin menant au comptoir, me servit un plat de pâtes et une bouteille d'eau quand j'entendis Jessica murmurer.

- Bella, Bella je crois qu'il faut que tu voies ça...

Je me retournai et relevai la tête, Angela poursuivit à la place de Jessica.

- Bella je rêve ou Edward Cullen te demandes de venir partager son repas avec lui ?! Fonces !

Edward était assis à une table seul, sa famille lui jetant quelques petits coups d'œil, il me faisait un signe de la main m'invitant à m'asseoir à sa table. Néanmoins Angela se sentit obligée de préciser ;

- Au cas ou, tu sais que Gabriel est à notre table.

Jessica et Angela partirent s'asseoir à notre table habituelle et cette dernière m'adressa un clin d'œil qui me fit soupirer. Angela était irrécupérable mais tellement attachante. Je décidai qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire attendre Edward avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Je m'installai alors face à lui sans un mot et plongeai mon regard dans le sien il fit de même et un silence s'installa entre nous. Ses yeux topazes me sondèrent interrogatrices, et je m'y laissai plonger, il m'était toujours difficile de résister au charme qu'exerçait les yeux d'Edward sur les miens.

Soudain quelque chose m'interpella à la table où s'étaient installées Jessica et Angela, je tournai mon regard vers elles et vit Gabriel qui nous fixait avec attention. C'est alors qu'Edward commença à parler.

- J'ai pensé que...mon attitude était stupide à ton égard Bella. J'ai décidé puisque je suis voué aux enfers autant me damner avec application.

Je me tournai vers Edward qui afficha un sourire parfait laissant dévoiler ses dents ivoires, j'en restai pantoise, avoir souffert trois mois en avait valu la peine, ce sourire valait tous les trésors du monde. Je n'avais jamais cessé de penser à Edward durant ces trois mois et enfin il décidait de me parler. Des larmes de joie montèrent à mes yeux, Edward s'en rendit compte et je les refoulai rapidement. J'en oubliai le regard de Gabriel, je l'oubliai tout court. Edward me portait enfin attention. Je bégayai et réussit enfin à sortir une phrase cohérente.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu as décidé de me reparler Edward ?

- Je crois qu'on peut le dire oui.

J'étais en train de rêver ? Je me pinçai la main, me rendis bien vite compte de la douleur qui m'arracha un « Aie ! », Edward rit et son haleine parvint jusqu'à mes narines comblées. Je ne rêvai pas j'avais un Dieu parfait en face de moi, rien que pour moi.


	6. Revirements

**T**he Cullen are not the only family...

**P**etite surprise vous avez le chapitre 5 plus rapidement que prévu, j'y ai travaillé ce week-end alors le voilà il est tout chaud =D

**L**es personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer à part les nouveaux arrivants de notre petite ville préférée.

**A**vant tout je voudrais remercier énormément tous ceux qui suivent ma fic ça me fait énormément plaisir quand je reçois vos reviews je ne me lasse pas de les lire et relire ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire. Alors surtout continuez de me laisser vos impressions je compte sur vous.

**M**aintenant passons au chapitre 5, j'ai beaucoup appréciez l'écrire il va sûrement vous faire penser au chapitre 5 de fascination qui est mon chapitre préféré alors désolé pour les similitudes mais vous verrez rapidement qu'il y a quelques petits changements...croustillants :P Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre l'alternance des points de vue a été un délice à écrire :P alors j'espère que vous serez réceptif à l'ambiance que j'ai voulu créer =) Et puis je vous ai réservé une petite surprise en fin de chapitre qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Bonne Lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ça me fait très très plaisir, même si c'est pour laisser des critiques je les accepte et en tiens compte =D

_______________________________________________________

**C**HAPTER** 5 :** REVIREMENTS

Peu à peu mes esprits me revenaient, un long temps de pause s'était installé entre nous – non pas que cela me dérangeait étant donné que le sourire d'Edward ravissait mes yeux, mais les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur mes joues étaient comme toujours plus que gênantes – je décidai de rompre ma contemplation.

- Que me vaut ce revirement ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Bella, je suis las de t'ignorer, je suis égoïste et tant pis pour les conséquences mais si tu ne veux pas me parler je comprendrais et cela t'éviteras d'être en constant danger avec moi.

J'étais heureuse, simplement et tellement heureuse, je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire à Edward qui en faisait de même. Malgré que je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il me conseillait de l'éviter, je préférai profiter un maximum de cet instant de plénitude.

- A présent...aurais-je le droit à quelques explications ? Chuchotai-je.

- Tu es têtue, tu ne renoncera pas hein ?

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Alors j'espère que tu aimes les déceptions.

Pendant toute notre conversation j'avais planté mes yeux dans ses topazes liquides et ne pouvait me résoudre à les quitter. Mon sourire n'abandonna pas ma bouche et je m'étais sensiblement rapprochée d'Edward alors que nous parlions, comme s'il exerçait une attraction chez moi. Soudain Edward fixa mon plateau et susurra.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

J'en avais oublié de manger tellement j'étais absorbée par Edward, je m'empourprai et Edward émit un rire cristallin qui me faisait toujours le même effet. Mon cœur s'accéléra rapidement et j'empoignai ma fourchette pour la planter dans les pâtes qui avaient refroidies. Lorsque j'eus avalé ma première bouchée, je relevai le regard vers Edward qui avait croisé ses mains sous son menton et m'observai avec attention.

Je soupirai, il m'était insupportable de rester dans l'ignorance, j'avais une nature curieuse et tenace, je n'allais pas m'arrêter là, s'il me fallait l'harceler très bien j'emploierai les grands moyens.

- Edward je t'ai dis que je te faisais confiance que te faut-il de plus ? Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance à ton tour ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec la confiance Bella, je préfère seulement que tu le découvres par toi même...ça te permettra de réfléchir et peut-être de te rendre compte que j'avais raison.

- Il me faudrait des indices pour te proposer des hypothèses... Ais-je droit à un indice ?

J'étais aux anges, il m'était difficile de poursuivre mon repas avec un tel Adonis devant mes yeux. Je me délectais de nos questions/réponses qui provoquaient à chaque fois des sourires amusés chez Edward. Ma demande d'indice le fit rire une nouvelle fois et il ne répondit que quelques secondes après que son hilarité se soit achevée.

- Tu es très observatrice Bella, sers toi de cette qualité pour découvrir qui je suis.

**Edward Point Of View**

Il y avait en moi deux opinions qui se défendaient. Une part de moi désirait que Bella découvre ma condition de vampire pour connaître sa réaction, m'accepterait-elle comme j'étais ? L'autre part désirait qu'elle ne le sache pas car peut-être sa réaction serait négative, et je ne pourrai le supporter. Elle aurait peur de moi, me craindrait peut-être ? Je ne voulais pas que Bella ait peur de moi. Ainsi mes réponses à ses questions étaient approximatives à part celle que je venais de lui dire qui l'aidait dans sa recherche. Je savais que Bella était très observatrice, elle avait déjà remarqué la différence de couleur de mes yeux. Ce qui m'avait particulièrement troublé il y 3 mois.

**Note :** Avant qu'Edward ignore Bella pendant trois mois, elle avait déjà vu que les yeux d'Edward passaient du noir au marron clair selon les jours.

Peut-être que cette qualité lui permettrait de découvrir ma condition de vampire ? J'avais envie de lui dire maintenant pour voir sa réaction, qu'elle se rende compte que j'étais dangereux pour elle la repousserait ?

La raison lui reviendrait peut-être et ce serait à son tour de m'ignorer. Mais j'étais égoïste, j'étais un monstre et je désirais avoir sa présence auprès de moi davantage, apprendre à la connaître encore plus, prévoir les rougeurs magnifiques sur ses joues, provoquer comme toujours ce sourire irrésistible sur ses lèvres.

Elle resta quelques secondes interdite face à ma réponse et elle soupira bruyamment comme si elle le faisait exprès. Elle affichait une profonde déception qui la rendait affreusement séduisante.

- Ceci implique donc que je vais devoir passer plus de temps avec toi si je dois trouver des indices par mes propres moyens...

Elle était adorable avec cette moue sur le visage et je ne pus retenir un troisième rire, je me laissais aller avec Bella et en oubliais combien ma vie de vampire solitaire était triste. Je repris mon sérieux réaffichant un sourire qui ne me quittait jamais en compagnie de Bella. Je répliquai finalement.

- Ceci implique que mes frères et sœurs vont devoir manger seuls à présent...Mais je me sentirais coupable de les laisser seuls trop longtemps. Hum.. alors disons que je te laisse cinq midis et autant de cours de biologie pour m'observer, tu auras le droit de me poser toutes les questions qui te traversent l'esprit. Marché conclu ?

Après un bref instant de réflexion Bella répondit de sa voix douce, son haleine fruitée atteignit mes narines légèrement dilatées qui se délectaient de son parfum.

- Marché conclu, mais aujourd'hui ne comptes pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Évidemment Bella même si tu pars avec un avantage d'une journée de plus.

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil et perçu la même seconde les pensées d'Alice qui était comblée du petit marché entre Bella et moi.

_Quand aurais-je le droit de parler à Bella dis Edward ? Tu sais très bien que cela arrivera un jour de toute façon, Ed' !_

Je quittai le regard chocolat de Bella à regret pour me tourner vers Alice qui trépignait d'envie, je lui adressais une brève grimace et me retournai vers Bella qui observa à son tour Alice. Elle arqua un sourcil et me demanda d'une voix dont je percevais la déception.

- Tu dois retourner voir tes frères et sœurs ?

Le chagrin apparent de Bella provoqua mon hilarité qui la fit sursauter. Sa consternation confirmait-elle qu'elle désirait ma présence autant que moi je désirais la sienne ?

- Non. Alice désire juste savoir quand elle pourra apprendre à te connaître.

- Oh !

Bella sembla soulagée et adressa un sourire à Alice qui l'observait depuis qu'elle m'avait fait part de ses pensées.

- Je serais ravie de rencontrer ta sœur, en tout cas elle a l'air très gentille.

Alice sauta sur l'occasion pour me harceler.

_Aller Edward dis oui, Bella est d'accord de tout manière je l'ai vu, tu vas dire oui alors arrêtes d'être têtu !_

Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner et fit signe à Alice de venir d'un geste de la main.

- Tu vas vite te rendre compte qu'Alice est une vraie boule d'énergie.

**Bella Point Of View**

Le petit lutin brun se releva de sa chaise et d'une démarche extrêmement gracieuse se rendit à notre table, elle m'adressa un large sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre. Une voix claire, douce et envoûtante comme celle de son frère sortie de cette tornade brune.

- Bonjour Bella, je suis Alice enchantée de te rencontrer, je suis sûre que l'on deviendra de grandes amies toutes les deux.

[…]

**Edward Point Of View**

Nous arrivâmes cinq minutes en retard en biologie, M. Banner n'avait pourtant pas débuté son cours. Pour deux raisons qui s'appelaient Gabriel et Andréa. Que fichaient-ils ici ces deux là ? Un grognement failli s'échapper de ma gorge. M. Banner nous interpella et je perçus ses pensées, notamment la raison pour laquelle il nous demandait de venir à son bureau. Je soupirais fortement retenant un cri de rage.

- Ah vous voilà Bella, Edward mes deux meilleurs éléments ! Gabriel et Andréa ont rejoins notre classe, j'aimerais que pour le premier cours Bella se mette avec Gabriel et Andréa avec Edward. Leurs cours étaient différents en France alors j'aimerais qu'ils s'habituent avec vous.

Je vis du coin de l'œil que Bella adressa un sourire à Gabriel. Je me résignai et pris place à côté d'Andréa – à la table habituelle où Bella et moi nous installions – tandis que Bella prenait place à côté de Gabriel. Je soupirai. Nous étudions les minéraux aujourd'hui, encore un long cours difficile à supporter sans la présence de Bella à mes côtés. Inopinément, une voix résonna dans ma tête que je ne connaissais pas, ce n'était pas les pensées des élèves de cette classe, elle ne m'était pas familière. C'était une voix mielleuse, douce avec une pointe d'arrogance.

_Bonjour Edward._

Je me tournais vers Andréa, me rendis compte qu'elle souriait. Avait-elle retiré son bouclier de moi comme elle l'avait fait pour Alice ?

**Bella Point Of View**

Je m'installai à côté de Gabriel à une table éloignée de celle habituelle aux côtés d'Edward – malheureusement la seule restante – non pas que Gabriel était le pire voisin de classe – en vérité je ne le savais pas vraiment vu que je n'avais encore jamais partagé un cours en sa compagnie – mais je ne savais pas ce qu'Andréa pouvait dire à Edward et cela me dérangeait beaucoup. Elle était d'une beauté surnaturelle tout comme Rosalie la sœur d'Edward et je faisais pâle figure à ses côtés.

**Note :** Tous les élèves du lycée ne sont pas au courant qu'Andréa est muette ils pensent seulement qu'elle parle très peu.

J'avais une pointe au cœur de savoir que je ne reverrais pas Edward avant le déjeuner de demain. Soudain une voix grave, délicieusement séduisante retentit, je reconnus la basse de Gabriel qui m'adressait un sourire à m'en faire tomber par terre, je fis de même. Et m'aperçus que je n'avais jamais réellement prêter attention au physique de Gabriel. Je m'attardais sur lui le détaillant des yeux. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs bruns presque noirs ébènes qui étaient parfaitement lisses, ses traits étaient parfaits pas une seule ride ne venait dérangeait la perfection de son visage et ses yeux en amandes étaient magnifiques, absorbants, grisants. Incapable de s'y retirer une fois y avoir plongé. Leur profondeur était interminable due à leur couleur unie. Ses lèvres pulpeuses et fines à la fois étaient courbées en un sourire attrayant qu'il m'adressait. Je m'attardais un long moment sur ces dernières, me rendis bien vite compte que j'étais restée sans voix depuis trop longtemps. Je sortis de mes pensées. Il m'avait parlé depuis cinq bonnes minutes et ses paroles me revinrent en mémoire.

- « Bonjour Bella, ta matinée s'est bien passée ? »

Je bégayai, m'empourprai et répondis à Gabriel.

- Hum...Disons qu'elle s'est bien terminée.

Gabriel émit un léger rire discret. J'arquai un sourcil, qu'avaient-ils tous à m'envoûter avec leurs rires aujourd'hui ?

- Grâce à ton déjeuner en compagnie d'Edward ?

**Edward Point Of View**

Le sourire persistant d'Andréa confirma que c'était bien elle qui avait pensé cela qui aurait-ce pu être d'autre ? J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse sans plus de conviction.

Je me tournai vers Bella et Gabriel ce dernier venait de la saluer, je sentais le regard d'Andréa me détailler, sa proximité m'énervait plus que tout et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Gabriel lui demanda si sa matinée c'était bien passée, elle dit qu'elle s'était bien terminée. J'affichai un large sourire amusé retenant un rire. Gabriel demanda contre toute attente si c'était le fait d'avoir partager le repas avec moi. Je me retournai empli de rage, Bella s'empourpra rapidement et se tourna vers moi mais j'étais déjà retourné. La voix nouvelle et sensuelle d'Andréa résonna une nouvelle fois dans ma tête.

_On dirait que cette humaine te plaît, c'est...intéressant._

J'arquai un sourcil, et lui adressai un regard froid. Le cours commença, je lui murmurai.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si intéressant ?

**Bella Point Of View**

Je m'empourprai aux paroles de Gabriel, il était décidément très observateur. Je décidai de le questionner à mon tour.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tout d'abord disons que tes rougeurs ne trompent pas, ensuite tes sourires sont différents avec Edward tu es...naturelle avec lui c'est assez frustrant d'ailleurs...

Il allait me faire devenir rouge tomate si ça continuait, je fixai le tableau puis baissai la tête sur ma feuille faisant de petits cercles sur le contour avec mon stylo. En relevant le regard vers M. Banner je me rendis compte qu'Edward venait de chuchoter quelque chose à Andréa, ça aussi c'était frustrant. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure me retournant vers Gabriel qui me scrutait attentivement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te frustre ?

- Aurais-je moi aussi le droit de partager un repas en ta compagnie ?

- Qu...Quoi ?!

Je le regardai une bonne minute avant de me rendre compte de la teneur de ses paroles, je bégayai, m'empourprai, il rit son haleine fraîche m'enivra elle avait des saveurs fruitées, framboise et mûre ? C'était si alléchant je me penchai sensiblement pour humer à plein nez. J'étais toujours rouge lorsque Gabriel se reprit.

- Je rigole Bella mais ça ne me dérangerait pas non plus de manger avec toi.

- Je...Je...

- Tu ?

Il afficha un sourire magnifique le coin de ses lèvres étaient rehaussées faisant naître des rides d'expression éphémères. Mon cœur eut un raté.

**Edward Point Of View**

_Disons que Gabriel n'est pas non plus indifférent à la fragrance de cette humaine. _

Je me crispai instantanément, un grognement sourd s'échappa de mes lèvres pas assez fort pour qu'un humain l'entende néanmoins Andréa le perçu et afficha un sourire malicieux.

- S'il la tue le pacte sera rompu et je me chargerai moi même de l'éliminer.

Andréa sembla satisfaite et soupira.

_Qui a parlé de la tuer ?_

Mes mains se serrèrent instantanément en poings, Andréa le perçu et glissa sa main sur la mienne ses longs doigts fins recouvrant mon poing en une caresse réconfortante. Je me tournai vers elle, figé.

_Edward, ne t'attache pas à une humaine sa vie est éphémère et tu le sais, si tu y tiens tant que ça pourquoi ne pas l'avoir transformée ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle mourra un jour et si tu ne t'occupes pas d'elle Gabriel le fera, je crois qu'il a trouvé en elle la compagne pour l'éternité qu'il recherchait..._

C'en était trop je repoussai sa main violemment, tout le monde se retourna vers nous et M. Banner commença à se questionner mentalement, Gabriel et Bella me fixaient et j'adressais un regard noir à Gabriel qui sembla s'amuser de ma réaction. M. Banner mit ses pensées à exécution et me questionna.

- Edward quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je soupirai, me résignai à me calmer avant que je ne m'emporte violemment. Je plantai mon regard dans celui de M. Banner pour que mes paroles suffisent à le faire continuer son cours.

- J'ai juste du mal avec les minéraux.

Mes paroles eurent l'effet escompté et tout le monde se remit à faire ce qu'il faisait à part Andréa, Gabriel, Bella et moi évidemment.

**Bella Point Of View**

- Je..

Quelle idiote je faisais à chercher mes mots, je me tournai vers M. Banner qui expliquait le déroulement de la séance faisant semblant de m'y intéresser pour me laisser une seconde de répit histoire de trouver quelque chose à dire. Alors que mon regard glissait vers Edward et Andréa je vis que les mains d'Edward étaient crispées en poings et soudain Andréa glissa sa main d'albâtre sur celle d'Edward, mes yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Je suffoquai ayant du mal à réaliser, Edward resta de marbre fixant Andréa dans les yeux et aussi rapidement que sa main était allée se loger sur celle d'Edward il retira la sienne violemment un éclat de rage dans les yeux. Gabriel observait tout comme moi la scène visiblement amusé par la situation. Edward se tourna vers nous adressant un regard noir à Gabriel. Je fronçai les sourcils me tournant vers Gabriel.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Disons qu'Edward...semble contrarier par l'opinion de ma sœur.

Hein ? Pourquoi je semblai toujours la seule à ne rien comprendre de la situation ?

**Gabriel Point Of View**

(voilà enfin le troisième point de vue j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas ^-^)

Les rides de mécontentement entre les sourcils de Bella étaient adorables, sa frustration attisait mon envie. Son arôme délicat chatouillait mes narines avides de sa fragrance. Ma bouche était emplie de venin prête à le déverser dans les veines de Bella. Ces dernières gonflaient au rythme de ses battements de cœur sous mes yeux et c'était une vraie torture d'y résister mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Bella valait cette privation. En temps normal je n'aurais eu aucune pitié mais avec Bella c'était différent le jeu était amusant, excitant. Me provoquant des sensations nouvelles, m'enivrant à chaque souffle qu'elle propulsait vers moi. Andréa appliquait son plan sur Edward et j'étais ravi de voir qu'elle s'amusait autant que moi. Il faut dire que ma sœur et moi étions très, très joueurs et assez pervers quand on le souhaitait. Elle se délectait de la rage qu'Edward jaillissait à chaque nouvelle pensée qu'elle partageait avec lui. Même si le fond était un mensonge la forme était tentante. Garder Bella auprès de moi pour l'éternité ? Tentant, très tentant, mais avant je savourerais son sang si lentement qu'il me serait difficile de la garder en vie. Pour le moment cet acte était difficile à réaliser car ceci nécessitait que Bella soit hors du territoire où le pacte avec les loups intervenait. Je n'avais aucune envie de me battre avec des cabots. Mais charmer Bella impliquait, qu'il fallait rivaliser avec Edward et cette idée était alléchante. J'avais un rival de taille et qui avait qui plus est une longueur d'avance sur moi. Néanmoins il n'en avait pas profité. Je le savais car les humains adoraient raconter des ragots. Il m'avait notamment appris l'attirance qu'Edward exerçait sur Bella et que ce dernier l'avait ignoré durant trois mois ! Avait-il fumé une substance illicite que les humains appréciaient pour la divagation qu'ils produisaient ? Cette idée provoqua en moi une hilarité, Bella se retourna alors vers moi le regard lointain. Lorsque son regard rencontra le mien j'essayai une nouvelle fois d'exercer mon pouvoir sur elle en vain. J'étais déçu qu'elle aussi ait un bouclier comme ma sœur. J'étais persuadé qu'elle aurait un don très intéressant une fois qu'elle m'aurait rejointe. Mon pouvoir m'aurait permis une longueur d'avance sur Edward mais l'entité supérieure en laquelle croyaient les humains en avait décidée autrement. J'étais d'égal à égal avec Edward, du moins vis à vis de nos dons. Je comprenais un peu plus la frustration qu'Edward affichait en compagnie de Bella. Je ressentais la même à présent. Pourtant Bella semblait apprécier ce qu'elle trouvait dans mes yeux et elle restait souvent ainsi à m'observer comme si elle essayait de percer ma carapace, ses yeux devinrent perçants, ses lèvres pulpeuses affichaient une moue de mécontentement. Une envie nouvelle me parcourue celle de plonger sur les lèvres de Bella et d'en lécher le contour de ma langue glacée. La chaleur de ses lèvres tiédirait sûrement les miennes et j'avais envie d'expérimenter cela. Alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées, ma sœur lit en moi comme un livre ouvert et m'adressa un regard amusé.

_Gabriel retient toi ou tu vas lui sauter dessus dans deux secondes._

Je lui adressai un large sourire amusé et me tournai docilement vers le tableau, Bella sembla absente un instant et fit de même alors que son sang battait à ses tempes me provoquant, m'appelant, désirant peut-être que mes dents se plantent dans son cou ? Ses veines me provoquaient affichant sans gêne les pulsations accélérées du cœur de Bella. Pendant ce temps Andréa s'était tournée vers Edward le scrutant sans gêne et parcourant du regard son torse, désireuse de le palper, je ris intérieurement et l'apostrophai.

_Andréa ce n'est pas toi qui vient de me dire à l'instant de calmer mes ardeurs ?_

Si elle avait pu rougir elle l'aurait sûrement fait, elle se tourna vers le tableau vouant un nouvel intérêt au cours de M. Banner. Le cours s'acheva ainsi dans une envie palpable que tout le monde retenait intérieurement. Décidément le cours de biologie avait été...très instructif.


	7. Incertitudes

**T**he Cullen are not the only family...

**M**e revoilà avec le chapitre 6 entre les mains, alors tout d'abord un énorme merci ! J'ai reçu 10 reviews pour le chapitre précédent alors que je stagnai à 6/5 par chapitre j'adore découvrir que des nouveaux lecteurs apprécient ma fiction alors surtout continuez comme ça car vos reviews sont les plus beaux cadeaux que vous me faites et surtout ça me donne envie de vous écrire le chapitre plus vite quand je manque de motivation :P Je vais tout de même répondre aux reviews avant de vous donner un avant goût de ce chapitre :

**Jlukes** : Tu m'as faite trop rire ta réaction a été partagée par beaucoup je crois, tu voulais la suite, la voilà ^^

**Caro30** : Merci de suivre ma fiction depuis le début et d'y laisser à chaque chapitre des reviews, j'adore ta réaction face au chapitre 5 =P

**Lili.C **: Merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Mimily** : Tu as tout a fait raison Edward va avoir du fil à retordre par la suite mais je n'en dis pas plus je te laisse découvrir :P

**Wolverine-100%-love **:xD En effet c'est la galère, voilà la suite que tu attendais dis moi si ça t'a plu :P

**EmyMasenCullen **: Merci beaucoup c'est vraiment très gentil et je suis super contente que tu aimes le point de vue de Gabriel c'est la partie que j'ai adoré écrire et j'espérai vraiment que mon enthousiasme soit partagé :P

**Bellardtwilight** : Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture ^-^

**Loup77** : Et tu n'es pas la seule à les détester je crois xD

**AnneCullen69** : Merci d'avoir prêté attention à ma fiction je suis très contente que tu aies aimé les 5 premiers chapitres j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce 6ème. Sinon, en effet il y aura du piment et j'espère que certaines ne seront pas déçues vue la haine qu'elles vouent à nos nouveaux, j'essaierai de satisfaire tout le monde même si c'est assez dur ^^

**Priscilia **: La voilà :)

**A**lors, alors avant que vous ne plongiez dans la lecture du sixième chapitre je tiens à vous dire que ce chapitre a été tout autant agréable à écrire que le précédent notamment le déjeuner que vont partager Edward et Bella je pense que ce passage ne vous...décevra pas, du moins je l'espère ^^ Sur ce j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 6 en attendant avec impatience vos reviews qui j'espère seront aussi nombreuses qu'au chapitre précédent si ce n'est plus =D Bonne lecture !

_______________________________________________________

**C**HAPTER** 6 :** INCERTITUDES

**Bella Point Of View**

Le cours de biologie de la veille s'était achevé dans une atmosphère plus que tendue. Après m'être abandonnée dans une contemplation assidue du tableau, je sentis peu à peu les yeux de Gabriel se repositionner sur mon corps. Je brûlai intérieurement de sentir ses yeux ébènes me détailler. Des rougeurs permanentes s'étaient logées sur mes joues et je sentais les battements de mon cœur bourdonner à mes tempes. Je ne savais même pas de quoi avait parlé le cours lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

Quant à ma nuit...Elle n'aurait pas pu se dérouler mieux que cela. Dans mon rêve j'étais étendue les yeux fermés. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris un ciel bleu clair magnifique éclairé par le soleil et surtout dépourvu de nuages. Pourtant je me trouvai à Forks, puisque la flore environnante était abondante. J'étais entourée de fleurs de toutes sortes dont le parfum délicat chatouillait mes narines. Je me tournai sur le côté et crus que mon cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Edward se tenait là étendu, relevé sur son coude à m'observer et s'approcha de mon cou avant de murmurer ;

- Tu es la plus belle de toutes ces fleurs Bella, ton arôme est encore plus envoûtant que le leur, elles ne sont qu'une pâle copie de ton parfum et je les entends te jalouser tout bas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime à jamais.

Soudain sa proximité me fit frissonner, sa peau atteignit presque mon cou lorsque je me réveillai en sursaut. J'étais glacée et ne comprenait pas pourquoi étant donné que ma grosse couette me recouvrait. Je me relevai alors si brusquement que j'en eus la tête qui me tourna. Je me dirigeai rapidement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche chaude qui me réchaufferait sûrement.

**Edward Point Of View**

Comme chaque soir, je me rendis dans la chambre de Bella discrètement me tenant à une distance raisonnable de son lit ne désirant pas me compliquer les choses. Au bout de trente minutes Bella commença à gigoter se découvrant peu à peu de la couverture. Je découvris alors des parcelles de la peau d'albâtre de Bella attisant mon désir, un désir nouveau et encore plus fort que l'odeur de son sang à laquelle je commençais à m'habituer. Je désirais la toucher, sentir sa peau tiédir la mienne, glacée. Chaque fois que Bella se découvrait un peu plus, elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'invitation silencieuse qu'elle m'offrait. Incapable de résister plus longtemps je me glissai lentement sous la couverture que Bella avait repliée de côté. Je ne la quittai pas des yeux tout le long de la manœuvre afin de vérifier que je ne la réveillerai pas. Aucune réaction. Étendu à ses côtés je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Avide de sentir sa chaleur contre mon corps je me rapprochai davantage et rabattis la couverture sur nous. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps, soudain Bella émit un petit grognement qui me figea sur place mais très vite je me rendis compte qu'elle allait commencer à parler dans son sommeil. Depuis que je passai mes nuits en compagnie de Bella je savais presque qu'elles étaient les heures de sommeil où elle divaguait. Très vite mes soupçons se vérifièrent.

- Hum...Edward. Je t'aime aussi.

Si mes yeux avaient pus, ils seraient sortis de leurs orbites, venais-je de rêver? Non impossible avec ma condition. Bella s'agita de nouveau se rapprochant encore plus de moi, nos peaux s'effleurèrent et un frisson traversa mon échine au contact subtil de sa peau contre la mienne. Délicatement j'effleurai sa peau de ma main déclenchant sa chair de poule au passage. Je ne savais pas combien de temps encore j'aurais à attendre d'entendre ses paroles sortir de la bouche de Bella lorsqu'elle serait éveillée, mais je le désirais plus que tout. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle devenait le centre de mon monde. J'étais dépendant de sa présence, dépendant de son odeur, de ses sourires, de son regard, d'elle. J'en devenais ridicule, mais cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela, en vérité je ne l'avais jamais ressenti. Qui aurait cru qu'une humaine raviverait mon cœur mort? Sûrement pas moi, et pourtant depuis que Gabriel était arrivé j'avais ressenti des émotions qui m'étaient inconnues, d'abord la jalousie, puis la haine et enfin la dernière chose dont je venais de me rendre compte : l'amour.

J'avais lu de nombreux livres sur ce sentiment mais jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter jamais je n'aurais cru le ressentir un jour. Alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées les lueurs du soleil cachées par les nuages commencèrent à éclairer la chambre de Bella et elle trembla avant de me tourner le dos, il était temps que je m'en aille, elle allait se réveiller et je ne tenais pas à lui expliquer ma présence ici.

**Bella Point Of View**

Lorsque je garai ma chevrolet sur le parking du lycée je remarquai que j'étais légèrement en retard. Un rapide regard en direction de la Volvo d'Edward m'apprit que sa famille et lui étaient déjà parti. Je soupirai et sortis de l'habitacle à la chaleur agréable. Alors que je me dirigeai vers les escaliers menant à l'entrée du lycée, une furie nommée Angela se jeta sur moi.

- Bella ! Racontes !

- Angela, de quoi tu parles ?

- T'as pas intérêt à faire l'innocente avec moi, ton déjeuner avec Edward Cullen c'était comment ?!

J'avais complètement oublié que ce déjeuner en tête à tête avec ce Dieu vivant n'avait pas du passer inaperçu, le premier cours de la matinée fut donc consacré à expliquer tous les détails de mon déjeuner avec Edward à Angela. Arriva enfin le cours de littérature sûrement le cours qui m'aurait le plus intéressé si bien sûr je n'avais pas déjà lu tous les livres de la liste proposée en début d'année par notre professeur. Néanmoins je me rendis bien vite compte combien ce cours allait être plus intéressant que d'habitude. Lorsque je fis mes premiers pas dans la salle et que je découvris à ma table habituelle Gabriel déjà installé m'adressant un large sourire. Mon rythme cardiaque commença une course folle jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ma table, avant de le saluer je voulais être sûre de contrôler ma voix, une fois avoir répété mon discours trois fois intérieurement je décidai de m'adresser à lui comme si de rien n'était.

- Bonjour Gabriel, tu as décidé de rejoindre le cours de littérature aussi ? Dis-je lui adressant un large sourire.

**Gabriel Point Of View**

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de littérature sa fragrance me poignarda, je fus contraint de m'empêcher de respirer pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, les autres sangs qui flottaient dans la salle n'existaient plus, il n'y avait que celui de Bella qui chantait pour moi. Et j'étais ravi de l'entendre accélérer son rythme pour moi, car à peine posa-t-elle son regard sur moi qu'elle s'empourpra. Je pus alors entendre son cœur battre plus sourdement et j'apprenais son rythme par cœur. Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage malgré mon combat intérieur. Je devais être masochiste car lorsqu'elle s'installa à mes côtés je rapprochai ma chaise de la sienne désirant brûler ma gorge davantage, m'imprégner entièrement d'elle pour sentir son odeur sur moi durant des heures. Je me savais pervers, mais masochiste ? Je découvrais de nouvelles facettes de ma personnalité décidément... Alors que j'analysai mon attitude totalement absurde Bella s'adressa à moi après deux bonnes minutes de silence. Elle me salua et me demanda pourquoi j'avais décidé de rejoindre le cours de littérature. En guise de salut je lui servis mon plus beau sourire dévoilant mes dents ivoires. Quant à sa question je lui répondis d'une voix que je voulais envoûtante et suave.

- Disons que j'ai eu des échos , à ce qui paraît le cours est très intéressant, et je dois avouer que c'est le cas si tu le partages avec moi.

Je savais que mes paroles auraient eues chez n'importe quelle femme le même effet : elles auraient rougies. Évidemment Bella ne manqua pas à la règle néanmoins il n'était pas si facile de la charmer comme je l'aurais cru, car malgré son embarras elle me répondit avec audace.

- Tu n'essayes pas de me draguer là? Non? Si c'est le cas c'est raté, je ne suis pas celle que tu crois...

Derrière ses paroles, il me sembla percevoir de la déception? Je croyais saisir pourquoi. Elle pensait que je séduisais toutes les filles de la même façon et qu'ainsi je pouvais toutes les avoir à mes pieds. Et ce n'était pas faux, elle était très perspicace. Je décidai de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté avec Bella.

- Tu n'es pas séduite ?

- Pas le moins du monde, c'est le genre d'attitude qui m'insupporte.

Son cœur et ses joues la trahirent car elle devenait rouge carmin, et ses tempes se soulevaient au rythme de ses battements de cœur. J'émis un rire discret alors que le cours débuta, Bella sembla vexée et fixa le tableau ne désirant pas soutenir mon regard plus longtemps. Une mèche de cheveux me cachait son visage et j'étais frustré de m'adresser à elle sans l'apercevoir. J'approchai alors ma main pour remettre sa mèche en arrière, et j'effleurai sa peau brûlante, évidemment j'évitai de la toucher même si je le désirais ardemment, malgré cela je sentis la chaleur de la joue de Bella envelopper ma main. Elle se tourna vers moi surprise de ce geste et j'approchai ma main encore tiède de mon visage, j'humai à plein nez et le parfum de Bella envahit tout mon être. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et pouvoir répliquer. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens alors que chaque cellule de mon corps se tendit de désir pour cette humaine, je ne savais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais j'arrivai à me retenir même si chaque muscle de mon corps se contractait à chacune de mes paroles.

- Je suis tenace Bella.

Elle afficha un bref sourire moqueur, et les rougeurs sur ses joues s'estompèrent peu à peu, sérieuse elle se pencha sur son cahier pour prendre des notes de ce qu'expliquait le professeur, et dans un murmure qu'un humain aurait eu du mal à entendre me répondit.

- Puis-je te poser une question Gabriel ?

Elle ne semblait pas très sûre d'elle et j'arquai un sourcil perplexe, j'acquiesçai néanmoins d'un hochement de tête.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi alors que je suis d'une banalité effarante ? Il y a tant d'autres filles qui t'accepteraient les bras ouverts.

Un silence s'installa de courtes secondes et je répliquai finalement.

- J'aime les défis et je sais qu'au fond tu m'apprécies Bella.

Elle se tourna vers moi à peine eus-je fini ma phrase et sembla scruter mes pupilles innocentes qui tentaient une fois de plus d'exercer mon pouvoir plus par habitude que pour qu'il fasse son effet. J'étais déçu qu'il ne fonctionne pas sur Bella car j'aurais pu certainement la convaincre de mes paroles et la déstabiliser ainsi. Mais celui qu'on appelait communément Dieu semblait s'amuser de la situation autant que moi. J'étais très joueur et ce cours était en train de transformer en jeu de séduction ardu. Nous restâmes ainsi le regard planté dans celui de l'autre durant une bonne minute avant que Bella soupire. Son souffle parvint jusqu'à mon visage et je fermai les yeux pour profiter pleinement de son haleine fruitée, désirait-elle me provoquer? Elle ne semblait pas tenir à sa vie apparemment.

- Je t'apprécie Gabriel, mais pas ainsi...je...

Elle bégayait, n'osait prononcer des paroles qui aurait pu me blesser si seulement mon cœur battait encore, mais il était mort. Finalement ne trouvant pas ses mots elle ferma la bouche et en guise d'excuse me jeta un regard pourvu d'une hésitation qui se retrouvait dans la ride entre ses yeux. Je désirai semer le doute dans ses pupilles et je mis mon désir à exécution.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue par ce que tu dis...

Ma voix était veloutée, apaisante et par dessus tout suave. Grâce à mon expérience infaillible cette dernière eut l'effet escompté et Bella détourna le regard perdue. Je savais pourquoi elle ne désirait pas que j'éprouve une quelconque attirance à son égard. Je savais que je la tentais depuis le début, son regard ne mentait pas. Mais je savais aussi qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse d'Edward et mon arrivée avait tout chamboulé. J'étais clairement l'élément perturbateur de leur histoire. Et j'étais satisfait de moi. Étais-je méchant? Oui. Étais-je un monstre ? Oui. J'étais un vampire empli d'envie pour une humaine, une envie que je n'avais jamais ressenti pour l'espèce inférieure à la nôtre, j'avais croisé de nombreuses humaines depuis notre transformation à moi et Andréa mais jamais un sang n'avait chanté pour moi, jamais un souffle n'avait été aussi parfumé, jamais je n'avais voulu résister à m'abreuver au cou d'une humaine qui était simplement de la nourriture. Un changement s'opérait en moi depuis notre arrivée à Forks. Andréa elle-même ne me reconnaissait pas. Devenais-je gentil? Non. Étais-je en train de tomber amoureux? Amoureux? Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que signifiait ce mot, c'était pourtant un mot commun chez les humains qu'ils prononçaient selon leurs humeurs changeantes comme la météo, bien qu'à Forks cette dernière était identique tout au long de l'année. J'avais souvent regardé ce mot dans un dictionnaire mais jamais je n'avais ressenti ce qui y était décrit :

Amour, nom masculin : Affection passionnée, attirance affective et sexuelle d'un être humain pour un autre.

Inutile de préciser que je ne m'incluais pas dans le terme « être humain », dès lors il m'avait été dur de m'identifier à cette définition. Mais depuis mon arrivée, depuis le jour où j'avais croisé le regard de Bella, l'attirance était pourtant là, pas assez pour être affective mais aussi intense pour être sexuelle, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté pourtant, malgré que j'étais un séducteur né. Sentir sa peau sur mon corps était devenu une obsession depuis le début et ma concentration était mise à rude épreuve en sa présence. J'étais devenu différent, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Soudain, Bella s'éclaircit la gorge et me sortit de mes pensées devenues incohérentes. Elle planta de nouveau son regard chocolaté dans mes yeux ébènes et nous profitâmes silencieusement de ce que nous trouvions dans les yeux de l'autre. Bella chuchota si bas qu'un humain n'aurait pas perçu ses paroles.

- Je ne sais plus...Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens...

La sonnerie retentit et j'eus du mal à bouger après de telles paroles, ainsi j'avais réussi ? Réussi à semer le trouble dans l'esprit de Bella ? Elle rassembla ses affaires et partit rapidement alors que j'étais resté figé, ressentant à la fois un bonheur indescriptible et une culpabilité qui m'étonna...Je me sentais coupable...Coupable d'affliger ce doute à Bella. Oui j'étais un monstre, un monstre nommé Gabriel Weldon.

**Bella Point Of View**

J'étais perdue, perdue dans mes pensées lorsque j'arrivai au troisième cours de la matinée, j'avais marché tellement lentement que j'arrivai cinq bonnes minutes en retard. Je me trouvai à côté de Mike et je soupirai à l'idée de devoir alimenter la conversation. Je ne désirais qu'une chose être seule avec moi-même. Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais pu laisser insinuer à Gabriel que je ressentais une once de sentiments pour lui alors que je ne le connaissais depuis quelques jours. Je trahissais mon amour envers Edward – même s'il n'était pas réciproque – et je me sentais plus que mal. Mon cœur semblait s'être séparé en deux parts distinctes, et j'avais du mal à les réunir. Mike sembla percevoir mon état d'esprit et ne prononça pas un mot de toute l'heure, j'avais sûrement l'apparence que j'arborais il y a encore quelques jours : celle d'un fantôme. J'avais beau me repasser la scène devant les yeux je n'arrivais pas à imaginer comment cela avait-il été possible. Charlie avait du mélanger la bouteille de lait avec de la vodka ou tout autre alcool pur qui aurait déréglé mes hormones en activité. Pourtant, la vérité était bien là, je doutai de mes sentiments, je doutai de qui j'étais. Oui j'appréciais passer du temps avec Edward, c'était un moment magnifique d'être avec lui, j'étais comblée, tout m'attirait chez lui, son regard, son odeur, son corps, ses lèvres...Mais avec Gabriel il en était de même, j'étais tendue comme un arc en sa présence et des décharges d'électricité semblaient émaner de ses yeux ébènes.

Que m'arrivait-il? Je n'étais plus Bella Swan dans le corps de Bella Swan. J'étais une inconnue dans le corps de Bella Swan. Une inconnue que je tentais tant bien que mal de cerner.

Arriva finalement l'heure de ma délivrance, la sonnerie du midi. Pourtant...une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Edward tiendrait-il sa promesse? M'attendrait-il à une table à l'écart comme hier? M'accorderait-il toutes les questions que je désirerais lui poser? Je n'étais pas à l'aise, tellement triste au fond de moi que j'avais envie de pleurer pour enlever ce poids de mon cœur et j'espérais que le rayon de soleil qui était apparu à Forks depuis mon arrivée – Edward – parviendrait à faire apparaître sur mon visage un sourire qui dénouerait mon nœud dans l'estomac. Dès les premiers pas dans le réfectoire ma boule se resserra autour de mon estomac en découvrant le regard fixe de Gabriel sur moi, je fonçai en direction du comptoir sans prendre la peine de regarder où se trouvait Edward. Je me concentrai sur le menu du midi : pâtes bolognaises. J'empoignai le plat sans plus de conviction et prit une pomme en guise de dessert. La fin du comptoir annonçait l'instant où je me retournerai pour chercher Edward du regard. Je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps puisqu'il se trouvait à la même table que la veille. Je baissai la tête et me dirigeai automatiquement vers la table ne désirant pas croiser le regard perçant de Gabriel qui réveillerait en moi ma haine contre moi-même. Une fois installée face à Edward je décidai de relever le regard pour le saluer, mais il me fallait être sûre de maîtriser ma voix avant. Tout comme en cours de littérature je n'étais pas sûre de m'énoncer clairement alors je m'éclaircis la voix avant de relever la tête vers lui. Il semblait contrarié, ou curieux ? Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer son expression, ses mains étaient croisées sous son menton, il n'avait pas encore touché à son plateau, comme toujours...

- Bonjour Edward.

Il afficha un léger sourire lorsque je m'adressai à lui mais il conservait néanmoins la même expression d'incompréhension.

- Bella...ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

Ainsi il avait remarqué, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire en guise de réponse évidemment il aurait été plus simple de lui dire la vérité mais je savais qu'il ne portait pas haut dans son cœur Gabriel et je ne désirais pas gâcher une journée en sa compagnie. Aujourd'hui était en effet le premier jour d'interrogatoire qu'Edward m'avait accordé et il n'était pas question que je le gâche en lui exposant mes troubles psychologiques. Je me forçai alors à sourire et inventai une excuse plausible.

- Si, si c'est juste que la matinée a été longue.

Cette excuse sembla le satisfaire et son sourire s'élargit de même que le mien. Je décidai néanmoins de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas oublié notre petit marché.

- Tu n'as pas oublié notre petit marché ?

- Bien sûr que non Bella, je n'oublie pas ce genre de chose et en outre j'ai très bonne mémoire.

- Bien. Je t'ai préparé un interrogatoire de taille, alors j'espère que tu répondras à toutes mes questions honnêtement.

- J'ai accepté que tu poses toutes les questions que tu souhaites mais je ne t'ai pas promis d'y répondre.

Alors ça ! Si je m'y attendais, quel tricheur je ne me retins pas de lui faire remarquer.

- Quoi ?! Tu es un vrai tricheur Edward Cullen.

- Tu n'as pas précisé alors je pensais que c'était clair.

Visiblement il était très satisfait de lui, son sourire n'en cessait plus de s'élargir alors que mes lèvres faisaient la moue.

- Je le pensais aussi.

- Tu devrais manger ça va refroidir.

Oh ! Il voulait me faire taire par dessus le marché, j'étais ahurie, furibonde j'empoignai ma fourchette et plantai celle-ci dans les pâtes collantes avant de les porter dans ma bouche pour les mâcher avec plus de force que nécessaire, c'est alors qu'Edward se mit à rire. Son hilarité me fit sortir de mes gonds et j'avalai aussi vite que possible ma bouchée pour rétorquer.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si hilarant ?

- Calmes toi, Bella tu as juste de la sauce tomate sur ta joue !

Oh mon Dieu ! Aussi vite qu'il avait prononcé sa phrase je m'empourprai ne me doutant pas de l'ampleur des dégâts aussi vite que possible je passai ma main sur ma joue gauche rien ne s'y trouvait, j'entrepris de frotter ma joue avec ardeur mais Edward n'en finissait pas de rire et j'abandonnai furieuse.

- Laisses moi faire Bella...

Une fois son hilarité finie Edward se rapprocha sensiblement de moi et mes rougeurs s'intensifièrent lorsque son regard se planta dans le mien, je ne pus détourner mes yeux des siens et je sus avec certitude qu'il désirait autant que moi rester ainsi. Mais il y avait de nombreux curieux dans le réfectoire et Edward douta durant quelques instants. Pourquoi ? Il tendait sa main vers mon visage sans l'atteindre, prêt à retirer sa main à tout moment, et finalement il atteignit ma joue et de son doigt retira le soupçon de sauce tomate. L'espace d'un instant je ressentis sa peau, son toucher était glacé un frisson se propagea dans tout mon être dû à sa peau gelée. Pourtant malgré cela son toucher m'avait brûlé laissant une trace sur ma joue prouvant qu'il m'avait touchée. Edward recula, je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur les sentiments que je lisais sur son visage mais il était visiblement contrarié. Soudain, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait la peau glacée ! Comment était-ce possible? D'accord, il faisait froid à l'extérieur mais...

Edward dû sûrement voir que j'étais troublée, il me questionna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je bégayai et finalement réussi à sortir une phrase entière.

- Tu...tu..as les mains si froides.

Edward sembla perplexe, contrarié? Puis finalement il afficha un sourire résigné et me demanda.

- Alors...tu considères cela comme un indice ?

J'arquai un sourcil, me disait-il cela car s'en était un? Ou désirait-il que j'oublie cela en me faisant croire que ça en était un. Calculant cela je répliquai subtilement.

- Disons que je mets ça sur ma liste de « toutes les choses bizarres qui caractérisent Edward Cullen ».

Nouvelle hilarité de sa part, cette fois-ci mon rire l'accompagna, soudain il reprit un air sérieux, il semblait penseur et finalement me fit part de ce qui le tracassait.

- Puis-je savoir de quoi est composée cette liste ?

- Je croyais que c'était à moi de poser les questions durant 5 jours.

- Bella...Ce serait trop demander de m'accorder quelques réponses.

Il me fit une moue irrésistible et j'accusai le coup malgré que je me résignai à lui répondre.

- Eh bien...Tout d'abord le fait que tu m'aies sauvée est en tête de liste, viens ensuite ta période d'indifférence et plus récemment ta peau...

Edward sembla soulagé ? Il le pouvait car en vérité rien ne me venait à l'esprit avec tous ces indices... Il arqua un sourcil.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Absolument, à moins que tu ne me proposes d'y ajouter autre chose ?

**Edward Point Of View**

J'étais clairement soulagé, Bella ne semblait pas avoir la moindre piste quant à ma condition. De plus, chose étonnante elle semblait avoir oublié que le changement de couleur de mes yeux était un indice de taille bien que ça ne l'avancerait pas plus que ça. Un sourire plus large s'afficha sur mon visage lorsque Bella me demanda ce que je lui suggérais d'ajouter, quelle perspicacité, si elle pensait que j'allais lui donner des indices supplémentaires c'était raté.

- Non je me sens assez bizarre comme ça. Dis-je hilare.

Elle retint un rire et continua de manger les pâtes qui ne semblaient pas assez appétissantes, mais alors qu'elle allait mettre sa fourchette dans sa bouche elle fit de gros yeux et la reposa brusquement. Elle me fixa quelques secondes interdite et ajouta.

- Tu ne manges pas !

Ma gorge se noua, j'avais oublié de faire semblant en sa présence et il était vrai que cet indice était...plus qu'important. Derrière Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et Alice se délectaient de mon angoisse du moins surtout Alice, car le reste de ma famille était tout de même tendu à l'idée d'imaginer qu'un jour Bella saurait qui nous étions. Alice hilare me fit partager ses pensées.

_Tu te croyais le maître du jeu Eddy ? Bella a beau être une humaine elle te surprendra plus d'une fois fais moi confiance !_

Je faillis grogner, elle aurait affaire avec moi ce soir. Qu'avait-elle encore vu pour prévoir que Bella me surprendrait ? Je me figeai soudain face à Bella. Alice avait du voir que Bella avait deviné. Que...Qu'elle savait pour moi ? Comment avait-elle réagi dans sa vision ?

Il devenait urgent que je parle à Alice. Mais avant je devais affronter les soupçons de Bella.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Dis-je froid, j'étais trop inquiet de savoir que peut-être elle venait de deviner ou qu'en tout cas elle était sur une piste.

Elle plissa le nez et venant de finir son plat de pâtes attaqua sa pomme rouge. Elle arqua un sourcil et dès qu'elle eut avalé le premier bout de pomme rétorqua.

- Tu n'as jamais faim...ça aussi...c'est bizarre mais ça ne m'avance pas plus que ça...Il me faut juste trouver un lien entre toutes ces bizarreries.

Décidé à retirer cette idée de sa tête, j'attrapai la pomme de ses mains et hésitant quelques secondes je me décidai finalement à manger la denrée au goût de terre à mes yeux. A peine eus-je planté mes dents à l'intérieur que je le regrettai, c'était horrible et mon estomac se contractait à l'idée de devoir retenir ce bout de pomme des heures dans mon estomac pour le recracher après. Évidemment il aurait été bizarre de ne manger qu'un seul bout de pomme alors je me forçai à y planter plusieurs fois mes dents malgré ma répugnance. Bella resta bouche-bée et me fixa alors que je faisais semblant de prendre plaisir à déguster cette pomme. Soudain je trouvai une astuce pour arrêter de souffrir en silence je lui tendis la pomme après avoir avalé un dernier bout.

- Désolé j'avais un petit creux.

Bella prit la pomme dans ses mains et la reposa sur son plateau, je lui avais sûrement coupé l'appétit étant donné qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu manger. Interdite, elle en profita pour s'hydrater en ouvrant sa limonade encore intacte. Derrière toute ma famille était hilare. Emmett me fit part de sa répugnance que je partageais vivement.

_Beurk Eddy t'es vraiment répugnant comment tu peux préférer ça au grizzly irritable ? Horrible, répugnant, affreux, écœurant..._

Il continua ainsi son énumération de synonymes de « répugnance » pendant qu'Alice ne s'arrêtait plus de rire. Quant à Jasper, il était étonné de quoi j'étais capable pour Bella. Rosalie quant à elle ne comprenait pas mon acharnement.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'acharne à cacher son identité, ça ne repousse l'échéance que de quelques jours ou quelques heures, mais après il faudra bien qu'il se rende compte qu'elle ne pourra pas rester en vie...C'est une humaine !_

Je serrai les dents, les opinions divergeaient dans ma famille et même si j'essayai un maximum de supporter les réactions des uns et des autres, il m'était toujours dur d'entendre Rosalie fulminante.

Bella sembla reprendre vie face à moi, et ne pu s'empêcher de dire.

- C'est...la première fois que je te vois manger.

- Disons que je déjeune bien le matin pour avoir très peu d'appétit la journée...

De nouveau l'hilarité se faisait ressentir chez Emmett et Alice. Le premier ne put s'empêcher de penser.

_T'es vraiment énorme Edward, arrêtes ou je vais mourir de rire si tu continues._

Quant au petit lutin, elle gigotait toute seule sur sa chaise en même temps qu'elle voyait ce qu'il se passait en vision. Je faillis émettre un rire aussi, tellement la situation était absurde mais cela aurait été déplacé vu notre conversation.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du déjeuner retentit et Bella sortit de ses pensées.

- Nous devrions aller en cours...

- Hum...Oui.

Nous nous relevâmes et elle alla déposer son plateau avant de me rejoindre. Cette sensation était enivrante, nous marchions côte à côte jusqu'à la salle sans un mot. Mais je crois que nous pouvions ressentir tous les deux les décharges qui émanaient de nos corps. Il m'était dur de retenir mon envie de lui prendre la main, de la toucher. Soudain, nous croisâmes Gabriel et Andréa dans le couloir, j'émis un grognement que seuls eux purent entendre. Évidemment Gabriel se délectait de la situation de même qu'Andréa qui affichait des sourires malicieux. Bella se figea et s'arrêta de marcher devenant encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était au naturel. J'eus peur qu'elle ne fasse une crise cardiaque quand son cœur se stoppa plusieurs secondes. Je l'apostrophai pour l'aider à faire redémarrer son cœur.

- Bella ça va ?

Enfin le soulagement...Boum...Boum...Boum...Les battements de son cœur retentirent encore plus forts, puis elle se tourna vers moi en affichant un sourire tout en hochant la tête en guise de réponse. Gabriel retint un rire et Andréa enleva son bouclier pour me faire partager ses pensées.

_Gabriel, 2, Edward, 2 vous êtes à égalité j'ai hâte de voir la suite du match.._

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait celle-là ? Avant de repartir Gabriel s'adressa à Bella.

- A demain en littérature Bella, j'ai hâte de reprendre notre petite discussion.

Andréa se sentit obligé d'ajouter d'un sourire machiavélique.

_Nous allons chasser alors nous te laisser le champ libre pour le cours de biologie, dommage...J'aurais bien voulu partager ce cours avec toi Edward. Cette Bella est vraiment chanceuse._

Ils repartirent et nous reprîmes notre route vers la salle de biologie. Intrigué et énervé je demandai à Bella d'une voix dépourvue de sentiments.

- Gabriel a rejoint ton cours de littérature ?

- Oui...

Je soupirai, de quelle discussion avait parlé Gabriel ? C'était donc ça qui avait tracassé Bella lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le réfectoire tout s'expliquait...Sauf que je ne savais pas de quoi ils avaient parlé et j'étais une fois de plus frustré de ne pouvoir lire dans les pensées de Bella.

- Tu...

Bizarrement je n'osais pas lui demandé si cela avait été la cause de son agacement, je cherchai mes mots et finalement décidai de ne pas m'inquiéter. Très bien, s'ils considéraient ça comme un match dont Bella serait le prix j'étais prêt à combattre. Peut-être pas de manière juste mais je ne laisserais pas Gabriel prendre Bella, ma Bella...

- Tu viens Bella ?

Elle me suivit et nous nous dirigeâmes en cours. Il était temps qu'elle sache qui j'étais.

_______________________________________________________

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre j'ai mis du temps avant de trouvé une bonne fin mais finalement cette chute me convient j'espère que le chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu et comme toujours j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Bisous et à la semaine prochaine pour le septième chapitre ;-)


	8. Révélations

**T**he Cullen are not the only family...

**O**uah, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire MERCI, 15 reviews pour le dernier chapitre vous avez explosé ma boîte mail qui me confiait toutes vos reviews pour mon plus grand plaisir, alors vraiment MERCI. C'est génial de découvrir chaque semaine de nouveaux lecteurs qui apprécient mes écrits. Alors pour vous récompenser de toutes vos gentilles reviews vous avez le droit à un chapitre 7 beaucoup plus long que d'habitude !

Je ne vous dis rien sur ce chapitre qui je pense vous étonnera surtout sur la fin. Bonne lecture !

_______________________________________________________

CHAPTER 7 : REVELATIONS

**Gabriel Point Of View**

Il devenait nécessaire qu'Andréa et moi allions chasser, notre restriction avait des limites d'autant plus lorsqu'on côtoie des humains qui nous tendent chaque jour les bras dans l'attente d'une bise toujours plus tentatrice. Néanmoins nous avions instauré une certaine distance avec les humains et ils s'étaient habitués à un simple « salut » oral. Nous facilitant grandement la tâche. Notre attitude pouvait paraître absurde, certes, mais il en était ainsi. L'éternité nous avait semblé attrayante durant nos premières années jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réalisé qu'il fallait l'endurer seuls. Dès lors nous avions décidé d'agrandir notre petite famille vampirique, d'où notre quête parmi les humains. Et il se trouvait que Forks regorgeait de spécimens plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Mais il était clair que Bella avait été celle qui avait capté mon regard. Je me souviens encore du premier jour de notre arrivée, de notre premier repas avec les humains partageant notre lycée et parfois nos cours. Le jour où Bella s'était pour la première fois éloignée de la table contenant les humains qui se proclamaient ses « amis ».

_C'était très bizarre de faire semblant d'alimenter la conversation avec des humains en feignant d'y prendre plaisir. Nous avions néanmoins des heures de répétitions derrière nous, à Paris nous avions enchaîné les soirées mondaines en s'intégrant chaque soir un peu plus aux humains dont certains nous firent un peu trop confiance jusqu'à devenir notre repas du soir. Notre mise en scène était digne d'un scénario de film à intrigues, mais avec chaque soir de nouveaux acteurs. Ici le film était différent dans une autre ville, avec des acteurs dont la nationalité différait mais Andréa et moi étions sûrs de nous. Nous connaissions notre texte par cœur..._

_Très vite une certaine Lauren m'adressa des regards veloutés lourds de sens et au cas où je ne l'avais pas remarqué Andréa s'immisça dans ma tête pour me le rappeler._

_« Tiens tu as déjà une fan, inscris la dans ton fan club officiel, peut-être qu'elle acceptera de faire don de son sang ? »_

_Je ricanai intérieurement tout comme les échos que j'entendis dans ma tête de la part de ma sœur, elle était toujours aussi cynique décidément Andréa était bien...ma sœur. Lauren m'adressa la parole me questionnant comme tout autre humain l'aurait fait sur le silence de ma sœur, sur nos origines, sur tout ce qui passait dans son pauvre esprit d'humaine et qui me laissait totalement de marbre. M'ennuyant profondément j'avais tout le loisir de répondre à ma sœur sans être perdu dans la conversation que je poursuivais avec la personne en face de moi._

_«_ _Je pense que pour le fan club elle peut signer tout de suite, quant au don du sang, je ne pense pas qu'elle en ait une bonne définition, ou du moins pas la même que la notre...Enfin on peut toujours essayer... »_

_Joueur, je décidai d'avoir l'avis de Lauren sur la question étant donné que ma sœur était depuis sa naissance privée de sa voix qui était pourtant si agréable à écouter en comparaison aux plaintes des humains._

_- Sinon Lauren, je me demandais, es-tu pour le don du sang ?_

_J'étais hilare, j'étais effronté de poser une telle question étant donné notre condition de vampire mais il était tellement drôle de s'amuser ainsi avec la nourriture. Intriguée et sûrement incapable de répondre, Lauren arqua un sourcil d'étonnement et finit par répondre._

_- Ah euh... à vrai dire je n'y ai jamais pensé mais, euh...si c'est une coutume en France je suis prête à m'y accoutumer. Haha !_

_Elle partit dans un fou rire absurde et je pouffai pour l'accompagner, elle était tellement pathétique que je ne l'aurais même pas désirée pour un repas, le fait d'absorber le sang d'un humain était enivrant mais pas seulement. Avec la sensation exquise de chaleur dans notre corps lorsque le sang jaillissait dans notre bouche s'accompagnait le savoir, la connaissance, la profondeur d'une âme. Celle de notre proie. Il n'y avait rien à apprendre dans son sang, rien d'intéressant... Très vite néanmoins, une brune se joint à nous, Angela, il était très agréable de parler avec elle. Elle était cultivée et particulièrement perspicace. Quant à la fille installée à ses côtés je n'en aurai pas dit autant. Une certaine « Jessica » semblable à Lauren. Angela me présenta rapidement à chaque élève qui se joignit à notre table et lorsque la table fut entièrement remplie elle ajouta._

_- Il reste Bella mais disons qu'elle est un peu solitaire depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Forks mais je suis sûre que vous l'apprécierez c'est une fille géniale et pleine de ressources, je l'apprécie énormément._

_Jessica se sentit obligée de préciser._

_- Oui sauf quand elle te marche dessus et qu'elle tombe en t'entraînant dans sa chute._

_- Jessica..._

_Visiblement Jessica ne portait pas haut dans son cœur Bella, et moi je ne portais pas haut dans mon cœur cette Jessica._

Aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai changé à ce point, en l'espace de quelques jours, en apparence je n'ai pas changé. Je veux dire, j'ai le même comportement envers les humains, un masque d'arrogant pourri gâté et par dessus tout séduisant à en mourir. J'étais satisfait de cette image de moi. J'appréciai notre régime alimentaire, j'appréciai notre condition de vampire, mais jamais je n'avais résisté à un sang humain qui chantait pour moi. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Ma soeur elle-même ne me reconnaît pas.

[…]

Depuis notre arrivée, Andréa et moi avions l'habitude de chasser aux Goat Rocks où certains randonneurs s'égaraient. Mais Andréa était d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui et elle avait envie de reprendre de vielles habitudes. Une soirée prometteuse était annoncée depuis une semaine à Seattle, pas beaucoup de fortes personnalités quelque chose de plutôt discret du moins c'est ce que je pensais...

**Bella Point Of View**

Telle une furie Angela se jeta sur moi lorsque le cours de biologie s'acheva. J'étais soulagée que le cours soit terminé. En vérité, non, j'étais restée sur ma faim. Nous avions eu le droit à une vidéo sur les roches sédimentaires...dans le noir. Et il semblait que des décharges électriques avait provoqué sur mes bras une chair de poule qui ne me quitta pas jusqu'à ce que la lumière se rallume. Edward et moi nous étions jeté des regards durant une heure et il était tellement frustrant de ne pas avoir pu le toucher...

Alors qu'Angela me tira par les bras je me tournai vers la porte d'où Edward sortit, il m'adressa un sourire réconfortant et à la fois terriblement sexy que j'en eu le souffle coupé voulant goûter en urgence à ses lèvres. Très vite je dus sortir de mes pensées pas très catholiques pour prêter attention à ce que me disait Angela.

- Bella, Bella écoutes ! J'ai une idée géniale pour ce soir, je sais que ces derniers mois ont été un peu...durs mais je te jure que si tu refuses je t'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Angela, je t'avoue que tu commences à me faire peur...dis moi tout.

- Hors de question d'abord tu dois me promettre d'accepter.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Edward qui s'était appuyé contre un mur en trifouillant son portable un sourire aux lèvres, j'étais perplexe, en vérité, je devenais paranoïaque...j'avais l'impression qu'il nous espionnait ouvertement. Du moins caché derrière son portable.

- D'accord j'accepte...

- Très bien tu n'as pas intérêt de te défiler Bella Swan ! Ce soir à Seattle se tient une super soirée, un espèce de gala de je ne sais quoi...Mais le plus important c'est qu'il y aura Brad Pitt !

- Brad Pitt ?

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire qu'il y est Brad Pitt ou George Bush...

- Oui ou son sosie...mais peut importe Bella, on a décidé d'y aller tous ce soir Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren, Ben, moi et il ne manquait plus que toi pour que la soirée soit parfaite.

- Angela, je ne crois pas que...

- Bella tu as dis oui !

- Je ne croyais pas qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée où il était question de tenues correctes et de danse obligée.

- Bella...

- Angela, franchement...je...ce n'est pas fait pour moi et puis je n'ai rien à me mettre et...

Et il n'y aura rien qui m'intéresse là-bas, il n'y aura pas Edward.

- J'ai tout prévu ! J'ai une superbe robe bleue qui t'iras à ravir Bella, pitié fais le pour moi comme cadeau d'anniversaire en avance ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir pour seule compagnie Jessica et Lauren.

Je soupirai, et retournai ma tête vers Edward qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Le sport ! J'avais cours voilà l'excuse à sortir pour vite me dérober.

- J'ai cours Angela on en reparlera un des ces jours ! A plus !

Je commençai à m'en aller quand elle serra sa main autour de mon bras.

- Bella dois-je te rappeler que la soirée est ce soir, allez c'est vraiment pas la mort.

J'étais dans une impasse sans sortie, dans une rue sans issue, bref je n'avais plus d'excuse ou peut-être que oui ! J'avais oublié dans tout ça la question de l'autorité parentale et pour la première fois me réjouissait d'avoir Charlie qui m'attendrait pour préparer le repas.

- Tu as oublié une chose fondamentale Angela, Charlie n'acceptera sûrement pas qui lui préparera à manger ?

- Oh oublies ça Bella, Charlie est d'accord je lui ai téléphoné avant de t'en parler et il a dit que ça te ferait le plus grand bien !

Trahison, perfidie, quel père ! C'est ainsi que j'acceptai avec déception de me rendre à la soirée avant laquelle j'allais devoir me rendre chez Angela pour une heure d'essayage intensif. Edward émit un rire cristallin devant son portable et quitta le couloir. Nous partageâmes un regard interrogatif avec Angela, alors que j'étais persuadée qu'il avait tout entendu. Ce soir s'annonçait...d'un ennui mortel...

**Edward Point Of View**

Lorsqu'Alice rentra à la maison avec Jasper – Rosalie et Emmett étant déjà rentrés – elle sautillait pleine de joie et je ne pus retenir un rire en lisant ses pensées.

- Edward tu ne vas pas refuser tout de même ?

- Pourquoi cette acharnement sœurette ?

- Parce que de toute manière tu accepteras d'une manière ou d'une autre je l'ai vu !

Jasper qui ignorait tout de la situation commença à s'impatienter.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Disons que ce soir nous allons danser mon amour.

- Ou pas... me sentis-je obligé d'ajouter pouffant à mes paroles.

- EDWARD ! Tu vas te recevoir un coup de pied aux fesses ! Tu dois honorer le superbe smoking que j'ai acheté pour l'occasion.

- Disons...que je ne crois pas que 7 personnes à la peau d'albâtre passerons inaperçu pendant la soirée...

- Qui t'as dis que nous y allions tous ? Carlisle et Esmée préfèrent rester à la maison et Rosalie et Emmett ont des choses plus...amusantes de prévu. En outre, nous ne serons que trois et se sera l'occasion de parler à Bella ! Je sais que tu sais qu'elle y va je t'ai vu jouer à 007 tricheur !

- Alice calmes toi, que se soit avec ou sans toi j'irai, où Bella seras, je serai.

- Je le savais ! Edward tu es GENIAL ! Tout se passera bien tu verras.

Jasper commençait à bouillonner étant donné qu'il ne savait rien de tout cela. Excitée comme une puce Alice se lança dans l'éloge du gala de Seattle où serait soit disant présent un sosie de Brad Pitt. Et surtout où Bella, ma Bella serait. Il avait été tellement drôle de la voir se débattre face à Angela pour éviter de s'y rendre. J'avoue ne pas avoir été discret en rigolant sans gêne mais je n'avais pu retenir cela avec la moue qu'affichait Bella qui était si...séduisante. J'avais hâte. Hâte de partager une danse avec la seule et unique personne capable de faire battre mon cœur mort.

**Bella Point Of View**

L'essayage chez Angela dura exactement une heure et vingt-trois minutes, j'étais persuadée qu'Angela ne s'était pas rendue compte que nous étions en retard et après tout je ne désirais pas lui faire remarquer. Je ne désirais qu'une chose : rentrer chez moi, manger, dormir et rêver d'Edward Cullen en paix.

Mais Charlie en avait décidé autrement. J'avais gardé les yeux fermés durant toutes les manipulations d'Angela pour tenter de me rendre désirable aux yeux des autres. Mais j'étais décidée à ne pas sourire de toute la soirée et de rester dans mon coin près du buffet – du moins j'espérais qu'il y avait un buffet dans ce genre de soirée, ainsi ça m'occuperait – et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance le serveur penserait que j'avais la majorité et m'accorderait quelques verres d'alcool pour faire passer la soirée. Soudain Angela paniqua – en découvrant sûrement l'heure qu'affichait son réveil – et s'écria.

- Bella on est en retard, désolé mais je ne suis toujours pas prête et il me reste à m'occuper de tes cheveux. Alors écoutes fais en ce que tu veux mais je t'en prie ne gâches pas tout mon travail pour la première fois depuis ton arrivée fais moi plaisir : enlèves ce serre-tête !

Pendant qu'elle me donnait tous ses conseils elle empoigna au passage sa tenue et un tas d'accessoire avant de se rendre dans sa salle de bain. J'avais ouvert les yeux mais n'avait pas encore osé me regarder dans le miroir sur pied qui se trouvait près du bureau de la chambre d'Angela. Hésitante, je me relevai me rendis compte que j'avais des talons aux pieds. Pourtant pas de déséquilibre, intriguée je me positionnai face au miroir et scrutai la brune qui se trouvait face à moi. Elle avait les mêmes pupilles chocolats que moi mais elles étaient mises en valeur par un léger trait d'eye-liner et de crayon noir. Le fard à paupières quant à lui rappelait la couleur de ses cheveux et ses longs cils recourbés par du mascara agrandissaient son regard. La jeune femme baissa le regard et découvrit avec ébahissement sa tenue. Une robe bleue nuit qui épousait ses formes parfaitement et qui s'achevait par un volant s'arrêtant juste au dessus des genoux. Quant aux chaussures, je compris mieux pourquoi je ne ressentais pas de déséquilibre, Angela avait eu la présence d'esprit de me mettre des talons très légèrement compensés. Je devais avouer que j'étais plutôt belle ainsi. Soudain je me rappelai qu'Angela m'avait ordonné de m'occuper de mes cheveux toujours ornés de mon serre-tête fétiche. Je le retirai ce qui eut pour effet de ramener certaines mèches bouclées sur le devant de mon visage. Je ne savais pas quel genre de coiffure il fallait pour ce genre d'évènement et je n'en avais rien à faire. L'important étant que j'avais écouté Angela mes cheveux étaient lâchés et je restai plantée ainsi face au miroir durant quelques instants. J'eus du mal à me reconnaître et je devais avouer que pour la première fois je pouvais paraître belle aux yeux des autres. J'aurai aimé qu'Edward me voit ainsi, savoir comment il m'aurait trouvé...Mais il ne me verrait jamais ainsi...Angela revint dans la chambre au bout de quelques minutes et se jeta sur moi.

- Bella...vraiment...tu es magnifique alors t'es pas un peu plus contente de te rendre à ce gala ?

- Je dois t'avouer que non Angela, mais merci d'avoir essayé de me rendre un rien présentable, ça m'évitera de me faire remarquer.

- Tu parles Bella tu vas tous les faire tomber à tes pieds, dommage qu'Edward Cullen n'y ailles pas, pas vrai ?

Elle savait lire dans les pensées ou quoi ? Nous rîmes toutes les deux, j'appréciai beaucoup Angela parfois nous n'avions même pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre et j'avais rarement eu ce genre de relation avec une amie.

[…]

Bizarrement, je me surpris à apprécier la longueur du trajet jusqu'à Seattle, nous n'étions qu'Angela et moi dans la voiture, les autres ayant décidé d'y aller ensemble et de nous rejoindre devant la salle de réception. Il était tellement agréable d'être avec Angela en comparaison avec Jessica ou Mike par exemple. Je me surpris même à fredonner certaines chansons dont je connaissais les paroles avec Angela et nous partîmes en fou rire quand nos aigus partaient en fausses notes. Finalement, la soirée n'allait peut-être pas être si mal.

Nous arrivâmes devant la salle à 21h00 soit une heure après le début de la soirée. Si on n'appelait pas ça du retard...J'avais du mal à croire qu'il nous serait encore possible de rentrer. Pourtant avec les invitations qu'avaient dénichées Angela nous rentrâmes sans problèmes et très vite Eric, Mike et Ben nous sautèrent dessus.

- Vous vous êtes perdues ou quoi ? On avait dit à 20h !

Mike toujours aussi...charmant. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre puisqu'Angela le fit à ma place.

- Hey, on a plus le droit de se préparer, d'ailleurs vous pourriez nous complimenter non ?

Ben afficha un large sourire et dit.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique Angela.

Pendant ce temps Mike et Eric venaient sans doute de se rendre compte de la tenue dans laquelle j'étais moulée comme une sardine en boîte.

- Ouah Bella...tu es...

J'arquai un sourcil, je ne voulais pas de compliment, cette partie de la soirée était particulièrement abominable, je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre la fin de la phrase de Mike pour me rendre au buffet alors que Ben susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille d'Angela. J'aurais du m'en douter. Si Angela était venue c'était pour être avec Ben, et elle désirait sûrement que je succombe à Mike...C'était très mal parti, bougonnant silencieusement je demandai au serveur un verre de vin qu'il me servit sans rechigner. Très bien j'aurai au moins l'alcool pour me tenir compagnie cette nuit. Je bus une gorgée du liquide glacé lorsque une main se déposa au creux de mes reins. Je pouvais en sentir la froideur à travers le tissus épais de ma robe. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Et je me retournai croyant que je rêvai...

**Edward Point Of View**

Nous étions Jasper, Alice et moi adossés à un mur de la salle empoignant des verres de champagne dans lesquels nous trempions nos lèvres pour faire mine d'en boire quelques gorgées alors que je m'impatientai. La soirée avait débutée depuis plus d'une heure et même si Mike, Jessica, Eric, Ben et Tyler étaient là, Bella et Angela n'avaient toujours pas pointé leur nez. Je n'arrêtai pas de questionner Alice qui m'assurait qu'elles viendraient que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Je fulminai.

- Alice plutôt que de traduire l'hymne national en polonais voudrais-tu bien me faire voir pourquoi elles sont en retard !

- Edward soit patient ça te gâcherait la surprise, et puis il ne reste plus que...deux minutes et cinquante-trois secondes.

J'émis un léger grognement, Jasper et Alice pouffèrent face à mon impatience inhabituelle. Il était vrai que j'étais rarement de nature impatiente mais Bella faisait toujours naître de nouveaux sentiments en moi. Je scrutai la salle des yeux à la recherche de Bella en vain. Quand soudain, mes yeux s'ouvrirent comme deux billes. Au milieu de la salle en train de parler naturellement à des humains, Gabriel et Andréa ricanaient de blagues douteuses venant de leurs interlocuteurs. Je me tournai, choqué, vers Alice.

- Alice, je ne crois pas que cela était au programme.

- Mince, qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent là ces deux sangsues...Edward je suis désolé mais avec la muette qui bloque nos pouvoirs comment voulais-tu que je sache...ça !

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Crachai-je.

Soudain une vague de soulagement m'envahit et je me tournai vers Jasper lui lançant un regard noir.

- Ça ne sert strictement à rien Jasper quand ils sont dans les environs.

Comme pour calmer la rage qui parcourait chacun de mes membres l'entrée de la salle de réception s'ouvrit laissant place à Bella et Angela. Rapidement les garçons se jetèrent sur elle et j'entendis les pensées de Mike.

_Ouah elle est vraiment magnifique ce soir, c'est décidé je vais lui demander de danser avec moi et puis je me pencherai et..._

Et je le décapiterai après lui avoir retiré chacun de ses membres. Je croyais rêver comme si Bella allait...

Soudain je me mis à rire bruyamment mais bien sûr étant au fond de la salle Bella ne m'aperçut pas, cependant Alice et Jasper m'accompagnèrent voyant comment Bella venait de partir en laissant en plan Mike. Elle se dirigea vers le buffet où elle demanda un verre de vin c'est à ce moment qu'Alice me poussa pour me décoller du mur.

- C'est le moment où jamais Edward vas y !

- Alice, je crois que ça ira...

- Oui et bien alors vas y qu'est-ce que tu attends.

- Que tu ailles danser avec Jasper pour éviter que tu m'espionnes.

Elle soupira, je savais qu'elle avait prévu de m'espionner et je détestai ça. Je la soupçonnai de ne pas me faire confiance, de ne pas avoir confiance en ma maîtrise. Mais j'avais dépassé ce stade avec Bella, même si son sang dégageait toujours cette délicieuse odeur, je n'aurais pas supporter l'idée de la rendre exsangue. Lentement, je me dirigeai vers Bella traversant la salle. Elle était magnifique ce soir, sa robe lui allait à ravir dessinant chaque courbe de son corps, et la couleur seyait parfaitement à son teint. Ses cheveux lâchés étaient bouclés et je devinai même à cette distance la délicieuse odeur qu'ils dégageaient. Je poursuivis ma route à travers la foule mais quelqu'un plaça sa main sur mon bras droit sans que je ne m'y attende. Je me tournai vers l'obstacle qui m'empêchait de rejoindre Bella. Et j'eus une soudaine envie de frapper la personne en question... Andréa affichait un magnifique sourire qui m'aurait donné envie de lui arracher les tripes. Elle dégagea son bouclier pour me permettre de lire dans ses pensées.

_Bonsoir Edward...tu es particulièrement séduisant ce soir, m'accorderais-tu une danse ?_

Je fulminai, j'allais lui accorder une danse ? Sûrement pas.

- Bonsoir Andréa, je suis désolé mais j'ai autre chose de prévu, mais sûrement dans une autre vie...

Alors que je repartis en direction de Bella je vis avec stupeur que Gabriel m'avait devancé. Ainsi la tentative d'Andréa était une diversion. Fou de rage je me tournai vers Andréa.

- Tu es décidément très douée à ce que je vois, quel plan de diversion...

Elle fronça les sourcils visiblement faussement déçue alors que chacun de mes membres se crispait, se retenant d'arracher ses membres un par un et de m'attaquer à son frère par la suite. Elle caressa délicatement mon bras et à nouveau me fit part de ses pensées de sa voix veloutée.

_Edward...pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à désirer une humaine ? Je pourrai la remplacer. Je sais que tu as toujours désirée une compagne pour traverser l'éternité, je pourrai être la bonne personne._

**Gabriel Point Of View**

Voir Bella arriver à la soirée avait été une parfaite surprise. Mais une agréable surprise. J'avais déjà repéré avec Andréa ses « amis » mais je ne pensais pas que Bella se rendrait à ce genre de soirée et visiblement j'avais tord. Néanmoins, j'avais aussi aperçu par la même occasion Edward adossé à un mur accompagné de sa soeur et de son frère. J'avais grincé des dents, mais Andréa m'avait tout de suite rassuré elle avait un plan d'attaque. Et j'affichai un large sourire en apprenant sa contenance.

_Parfait sœurette, amuses toi bien avec Edward, et essaies de le retenir un maximum._

_Fais moi confiance j'ai un plan infaillible pour que Bella tombes dans tes bras._

Je m'approchai alors sereinement de Bella qui se trouvait face au buffet, hésitant je caressai lentement le creux de ses reins pour l'avertir de ma présence. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle affichait un large sourire qui s'estompa peu à peu. Je ne compris pas pourquoi, et décidai de retrouver son sourire.

**Bella Point Of View**

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire en me souvenant de la froideur des mains d'Edward, je me crus dans un rêve et l'imaginai quelques secondes arborant un magnifique smoking noir. Je me tournai vers lui et...Mon sourire s'estompa net. C'était Gabriel, il était si près de moi à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage et j'eus un mouvement de recul sous l'effet de la surprise. Je ne pus retenir mon étonnement.

- Gabriel !

- Bella. Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Euh...Non désolé Gabriel mais je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

- Hum...je vois pas trop déçue ?

Je soupirai, je devais avouer que je l'étais un petit peu mais au moins j'aurai au moins quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie autre que mon Saint-Bernard pendant que Ben et Angela flirtaient au grand jour.

- Non pas du tout, je suis heureuse que tu sois là, disons qu'avant que tu n'arrives j'étais à deux doigts de déserter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que Mike est un peu collant, et qu'Angela est un peu occupée pour me tenir compagnie.

- Ce sera avec plaisir que je te tiendrai compagnie.

J'arquai un sourcil douteuse et ne put m'empêcher de lui dire.

- Très bien mais à l'avenir gardes tes mains dans tes poches.

Il ricana et son souffle glacial atteint mes narines aussitôt je me détendis et réaffichai mon sourire initial. Intriguée je décidai de le questionner.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?

- Disons qu'Andréa et moi apprécions ce genre de soirées, ça nous rappelle Paris.

- Ta soeur est avec toi ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vue.

- Oh... Disons qu'elle est en bonne compagnie comme tu peux le voir.

Il désigna un endroit de la salle de sa main. Et je découvris avec stupeur Edward en train de parler à Andréa. Je me figeai en découvrant le large sourire qu'elle lui adressait. J'eus du mal à maintenir mon verre dans ma main qui se mit à trembler. Soudain le regard d'Edward se planta dans le mien et je restai de marbre en voyant Andréa lui caressant le bras tendrement. Je déglutis et bus mon verre de vin d'un trait avant de me retourner vers le serveur qui me servit un autre verre. D'une voix froide et ferme je répondis à Gabriel.

- Je vois.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers le centre de la salle où certains couples s'y aventuraient pour un slow je reconnus notamment, Mike et Jessica, Angela et Ben, Tyler et Lauren. Je me demandai vraiment ce que je fichai ici, j'en soupirai. Soudain je vis aussi un visage familier, la soeur d'Edward : Alice, qui m'adressait un large sourire au bras de Jasper le frère de Rosalie. Je fis de même bien que le cœur n'y était pas. Je n'avais qu'une envie : m'en aller.

**Edward Point Of View**

J'avais été étonné en croisant le regard de Bella, il y avait d'abord eu une pointe de soulagement ses lèvres se courbèrent prêtes à sourire mais très vite elle se rendit compte de la personne qui me tenait compagnie et ses lèvres s'affaissèrent. Je haïssais mentalement Gabriel et Andréa et je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de leur donner une bonne leçon...sûrement Bella, et tous les autres humains qui auraient été apeurés en me voyant. Cependant, je ne pus m'attarder dans le regard de Bella puisqu'Andréa répliquait déjà en me caressant délicatement le bras, néanmoins, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir une profonde déception dans les yeux de Bella qui brisa mon cœur mort. Je pris sa main entre la mienne et la pressa plus fort que nécessaire, de l'autre main je pris son visage en coupe plongeant mon regard dans le sien pour qu'elle comprenne ce que j'avais à lui dire et qu'elle arrête son jeu de séduction qui m'énervait plus que tout.

- Andréa ça suffit maintenant rentres toi ces six mots dans la cervelle « Je ne veux pas de toi ».  
Dis-je en séparant chaque mot clairement et je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter. Tu m'insupportes, toi et ton frère, hors de ma vue à présent si tu veux que je me retienne de ne pas te retirer les bras un par un.

**Bella Point Of View**

En voyant mon brusque changement d'humeur Gabriel ne put s'empêcher d'arborer une magnifique sourire qui me laissa sans voix et me demanda.

- Ça te déranges ?

- Quoi...de quoi tu parles ?

- Qu'Edward s'intéresse à ma soeur.

Ma main libre se serra en un poing dur et ferme, oui ça me dérangeait et même beaucoup, je n'avais aucune chance à côté d'elle et les regards qu'elle lançait à Edward me donnait envie de lui planter des ciseaux dans les yeux. J'étais jalouse. Je n'y croyais pas. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté ce sentiment mais il était intense puisque nouveau et je ressentis une envie de me venger palpable lorsqu'Edward fit l'impensable, il prit la main d'Andréa dans la sienne et de son autre main aligna son visage au sien. C'en était trop.

- Pas le moins du monde !

- Bien alors m'accorderais-tu une danse ?

Oh oui, si mes pieds auraient pu j'aurais accepté sans aucun doute pour qu'Edward me regarde aux bras de Gabriel mais mes deux pieds gauches ne me le permettaient pas.

- Je ne crois pas... Je ne sais pas danser.

- Je pourrais te forcer à apprendre.

- Ce ne sera pas...

Sans que j'aie le temps de finir ma phrase il saisit mon verre qu'il déposa sur la table et m'entraîna vers le centre de la salle à quelques mètres à peine d'Edward et Andréa, je pouvais même voir son étonnement, et je me surpris de lui sourire hypocritement pour le faire rager. J'enroulai mes bras autour de la nuque de Gabriel glacée, je frissonnai à son contact et à peine eus-je plonger mon regard dans le sien qu'il glissa sa main dans mon dos descendant lentement jusqu'à mes reins. Il sentit mes frissons, s'en amusa. Malgré sa froideur, j'étais brûlante, mes joues étaient rouges à n'en plus pouvoir et je priai pour ne pas me ridiculiser. Soudain, il exerça une pression au creux de mes reins m'attirant encore plus près de lui. J'étais collée contre son corps de glace et je pouvais sentir sa musculature même à travers sa chemise noire. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre lorsqu'il me fit tourner sur moi même pour me recoller finalement à lui. Je n'avais pas trébuché, j'étais heureuse. Il saisit ma main gauche dans la sienne aussi froide que le reste de son corps et nous commençâmes à tourner comme les autres couples, il allait lentement pour que je puisse le suivre. Et j'avais du mal à coordonner mes pas aux siens déboussolée par son regard planté dans le mien. Je déglutis lorsqu'il se pencha vers mon oreille pour y murmurer.

- Tu es sublime Bella, les mots ne suffisent pas pour décrire ta beauté, tu viens de m'offrir le plus beau cadeau en m'accordant cette danse.

Encore une fois je m'empourprai et mon cœur n'arrivait pas à suivre battant de plus en plus vite. Son souffle glacé chatouilla ma joue, mon oreille et il pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur ma joue. Le contact fut extraordinaire, le contraste de la température y était pour beaucoup et je faillis tomber dans les paumes à ce baiser. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel, j'en avais oublié la salle, les gens, la danse, Edward. Pour reprendre mes esprits je posai ma tête sur son torse fermant les yeux un instant. Appréciant de plus en plus sa compagnie.

**Edward Point Of View**

Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je vis Gabriel entraîner Bella au centre de la salle. Bella m'adressa un large sourire, et on pouvait lire dans mon regard mon étonnement alors que j'avais toujours entre mes mains le visage d'Andréa qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Puis mon cœur se serra comme jamais, je crus que jamais il ne pourrait se remettre à battre quand je vis Bella enlacer Gabriel et lui qui glissa sa main dans son dos. J'aurais du être à sa place. J'aurais voulu être à sa place. Ma frustration et ma jalousie avaient atteint leur apogée et je ne pouvais en supporter plus voyant que Bella semblait prendre plaisir à cette danse avec la mort incarnée. Pourtant je n'avais aucun moyen de répliquer et je me voyais mal arriver et les séparer, j'aurais pu le faire évidemment mais Gabriel aurait sûrement reçu un coup de poing en prime. La seule manière de combattre dans ce jeu était de répliquer intelligemment. Je savais que Bella avait remarqué mon étonnement, c'était mon tour de la surprendre et de peut-être lui faire ressentir ce que mon cœur ressentait à ce moment précis. Tenant toujours la main d'Andréa dans la mienne je la tirai à moi la plaquant contre mon corps et en un instant nous nous retrouvâmes à un mètre à peine de son frère. Je ne jetai aucun regard à Andréa me fichant complètement de cette personne insignifiante qui me servait juste à avoir une excuse pour me rapprocher de mon but. Bella était collée contre le torse de Gabriel les yeux fermés et ce dernier avait un large sourire sur le visage qui me donna envie de le déformer. Je lui adressai un regard noir lourd de sens et j'entendis Alice à quelques mètres qui pensa.

_Edward arrêtes tout de suite, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, arrêtes s'il te plaît la salle est bondée._

Je me tournai dans sa direction et lui lançai un regard rassurant, je n'allais pas arrêter. J'irai jusqu'au bout. Tout d'un coup une vision d'Alice vint hanter mon esprit en même temps que le sien, je lâchai instantanément Andréa, qui était sûrement à l'origine de cette vision. Je me vis d'abord clairement enlaçant Andréa alors que Bella se trouvait au buffet un verre dans la main et tout se passa très rapidement. Andréa m'embrassa alors que je fixai Bella qui resserra sa main autour de son verre qui éclata sous la pression, des bouts de verre transpercèrent sa peau d'albâtre et Gabriel à côté d'elle se crispa. Se jeta sur elle, et planta ses dents dans ses coupures. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits je m'aperçus que Bella s'était rendue au buffet. Exactement comme dans la vision elle avait repris un verre entre ses mains. A ce moment je sus qu'il était trop tard. Je ressentis la pression des lèvres d'Andréa sur les miennes. Je vis une larme sur le visage parfait de Bella. Je vis sa main se resserrer... et...

**Note :** J'ai écris le passage qui suit en écoutant Sia, Breathe Me, chanson magnifique et super émouvante, alors si vous pouvez écouter la aussi. (www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=wbP0c9TZfzM) Remplacez les (dot) par des points ^-^

**Bella Point Of View**

La danse avait été parfaite, je n'avais pas trébuché et les bras rassurants de Gabriel m'avait fait oublié mon amertume, malgré la vision horripilante d'Andréa dans les bras d'Edward en train de danser. Mais la douleur, elle, était inévitable, mon cœur était serré, avait du mal à battre se sentant oppressé. J'eus du mal à ne pas me jeter sur Edward et le taper de toutes mes forces. Pour faire passer la boule se serrant dans ma gorge je pris le verre de vin dans lequel je bus quelques gorgées acides qui n'arrangèrent pas mon état. Les larmes perlaient au creux de mes yeux, je les retenais avec difficultés. Je n'aurais jamais du venir ce soir. C'était la pire soirée de toute ma vie. Mes espoirs, mon amour, tout était remis en cause et je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je ressentais. Et puis tout se passa très vite, Andréa déposa ses lèvres pulpeuses sur celles d'Edward qui me fixait d'un regard froid. Mon cœur ne supporta pas cette vision et s'arrêta, je ne respirai plus, je suffoquais, le verre dans ma main se brisa sous la pression que j'exerçai sur lui. Un bruit d'éclat de verre retentit sur le sol. Je ressentis de multiples douleurs provenant de mes avants bras, de mes mains. Une odeur de rouille mêlée au sel me parvint aux narines, je m'écrasai sur le sol dur et froid. Quelqu'un était sur moi. J'entendis des cris hélant mon prénom, j'entendis la voix exquise d'Edward à quelques centimètres de moi, son ténor était le son le plus parfait qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.

- Bella ! Bella tu m'entends ? Ouvres les yeux, Bella s'il te plaît !

Je sentis un liquide chaud, brûlant à l'arrière de ma tête et puis le néant...Étais-je morte ? Étais-je vivante ? La mort était plus simple que la vie. J'espérais être morte. Mais la voix d'un ange semblait vouloir que j'ouvre les yeux.

- Bella ! Bella ! Restes avec moi je t'en prie ouvres les yeux.

Une main, froide fourrageait dans mes cheveux, les dégageant de mon visage. Et puis je ressentis une brûlure atroce sur mon bras, une brûlure dans chacune de mes veines, j'ouvris les yeux sous la douleur, mon dos s'arqua et quelqu'un cria atrocement. Je me rendis compte que c'était moi. La salle était vide. Non nous n'étions même pas dans la salle. Je pouvais voir la lueur de la lune, les étoiles. Du gravier sous mes doigts. Et le parfait visage d'Edward dont les traits étaient tordus de douleur.

- Edward !

Mon cri retentit dans le silence de la nuit. Je vis Alice près d'Edward. Une nouvelle fois la brûlure m'arracha un cri. Et puis une voix remplaça la mienne.

- Edward décides toi, rapidement. Le venin fait effet, je ne peux pas rester Edward il y a trop de sang, Carlisle arrive mais il sera trop tard. Trouves la force Edward.

- Bella il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

J'entendais chaque parole, je voyais chaque visage très clairement, je voyais les yeux topazes d'Alice et d'Edward me fixant apeurés. Mais plus rien de sortait de mes lèvres, la brûlure dans mes veines m'empêchait de prononcer la moindre parole. Et puis avec un effort inhumain je criai.

- Edward !

- Bella, Bella je t'aime !

La douleur n'en fut que plus forte et des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux brûlants un murmure sortit de ma bouche, je l'espérais du moins car je ne l'entendis pas.

- Je t'aime Edward...

De nouveau le néant s'installa et je sombrai rapidement dans les profondeurs de l'obscurité.

_______________________________________________________

Et voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, j'ai énormément apprécier l'écrire alors j'espère que le plaisir sera partager. J'attends vos réactions sur la fin du chapitre, dites moi à quoi vous vous attendez pour la suite :P Alors s'il vous plaît T_T

**REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! =D**


	9. Explications

**T**he Cullen are not the only family...

**E**t voilà le huitième chapitre, je suppose que vous l'attendiez avec impatience étant donné la fin du septième, j'avoue avoir laissé plané le doute et c'était voulu bien sûr. Des petites frustrations ça fait toujours du bien =P Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vais prendre une nouvelle fois le temps de répondre à certaines d'entre elles.

**Annecullen69 :** Merci beaucoup, je ne t'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir les réponses par toi même dans ce chapitre ^-^

**Caro30 : **Et oui je sais beaucoup de suspens désolé mais voilà la suite :)

**Mimily : **Je dois avouer qu'Andréa est une belle garce mais il faut toujours des méchants dans l'affaire sinon où serez le piment ? ^^

**Morgann : **Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous avez aimé la fin, je crois que c'est le passage que j'ai le plus apprécié écrire depuis le début de ma fiction :P J'aime bien les passages tout tristounet alors je vous en réserve d'autres.

**Misiri-addict :** Merci, merci merci !

Sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne Lecture !

_______________________________________________________

CHAPTER 8 : EXPLICATIONS

_Dans le chapitre précédent; _

_- Bella, Bella je t'aime !_

_La douleur n'en fut que plus forte et des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux brûlants un murmure sortit de ma bouche, je l'espérais du moins car je ne l'entendis pas._

_- Je t'aime Edward..._

_De nouveau le néant s'installa et je sombrai rapidement dans les profondeurs de l'obscurité._

**Bella Point Of View**

La mort est paisible, facile. La vie est plus dure.

[…]

Un bruit résonne dans mon sommeil. Constant, il me fait si mal ou est-ce simplement une douleur au niveau de mon crâne? Non, le son est bien là, il amplifie seulement les douleurs qui me martèlent le cerveau. Je ne suis pas chez moi. Je le sens sous mes doigts, le tissus est différent, je gigote. Je sens des câbles partout sur mes bras. Lentement, je sors de ma torpeur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité. Difficilement j'ouvre les yeux. D'abord, rien et puis une lueur aveuglante m'oblige à refermer aussitôt mes yeux. J'essaie d'amener ma main jusqu'à mon visage par réflexe, impossible, une douleur atroce m'arrache un cri.

- Bella !

Une voix familière, douce et si rassurante m'appelle. Je dois rêver. J'ouvre les yeux une nouvelle fois, m'habitue finalement à la lumière qui brûle au début mes yeux. Je sens quelqu'un qui s'assoit sur le lit où je me trouve et puis je reconnais Renée. Que fait-elle là ?

- Bella ! Bella ma chérie ça va ?

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?.... Que...Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle sanglote, me prend dans ses bras maladroitement, je veux l'enlacer mais les câbles et la douleur m'en empêchent de même que la sensation atroce de paralysie au niveau de mes jambes. Sûrement, due au fait que je devais être ainsi depuis plusieurs jours. Elle m'embrasse le front, essuie les larmes sur ses joues. J'aurais voulu le faire à sa place. Je reconnais finalement l'endroit, l'hôpital. Sinistre endroit que j'étais pourtant habituée de fréquenter à cause de ma maladresse.

- Bella... tu ne te souviens de rien ?

J'essayais mais les souvenirs qui me revenaient en vagues n'expliquaient en rien ce que je faisais ici. Je me souvenais de ce gala, où la soirée avait été atroce, Edward était en compagnie d'Andréa, moi de Gabriel, je me souvenais avoir dansé avec lui. Et...Andréa avait embrassé Edward. Et...le trou noir.

- Je...J'étais allé à un gala avec des amis, et je...je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé Maman.

- Ma chérie, ton verre est tombé par terre et tu as glissé sur les éclats, tu es tombée et tu as eu un traumatisme crânien, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, vraiment beaucoup tu as du être perfusée et ça fait une semaine que tu es dans le coma. J'ai cru...

Sa voix se brisa sous l'émotion et de nouveau je voulus l'enlacer, mon cœur partageait sa douleur sans savoir pourquoi.

- J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir te revoir, mais heureusement qu'Edward et son père étaient là, sans lui tu ne serais pas là.

Lorsque j'entendis son nom je me figeais, Edward. De nouveaux souvenirs me revinrent, la lune si lumineuse rendait la peau d'Edward encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et son visage crispé était magnifiquement beau ainsi. Je murmurais sans le vouloir son nom.

- Edward...

- Il est resté toute la semaine à tes côtés il n'a pas bougé d'ici Bella, c'est vraiment un bon garçon...

Edward? Ici, toute la semaine, mon cœur eut un raté que la machine dont le bruit constant m'avait réveillé fit remarquer à ma mère qui s'inquiéta aussitôt. Finalement, mon cœur repartit avec difficulté et je me tournais découvrant Edward allongé sur le sofa près de mon lit. Je restai sans voix durant plusieurs minutes, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Edward était resté près de moi durant toute la semaine, il avait veillé sur moi. La machine s'affola soudain, accélérant le rythme des « bip » désagréables. Ma mère caressa lentement mon bras parsemé de câbles inquiétants que je voulais retirer.

- Bella, je me trompe ou... Tu apprécies beaucoup ce garçon ?

Des rougeurs montèrent à mes joues alors que je regardai toujours Edward parfait étendu ainsi. Les yeux fermés il ressemblait à une de ces statues grecques. Sans détourner mon regard, je répondis à ma mère.

- Il compte beaucoup pour moi, plus que je ne compte pour lui, je crois qu'il est juste rester par politesse...

- Je ne crois pas Bella, il n'a fait que s'excuser depuis que je suis là alors qu'il t'a sauvé, je crois...qu'il tient beaucoup à toi.

Surprise je plantais mes yeux dans ceux de ma mère si semblables aux miens. Elle soupira, baissa le regard. Ce regard n'annonçait rien de bon. Je savais qu'il signifiait qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose d'un peu embarrassant. Je l'encourageais piteusement.

- Craches le morceau maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Bella...Bella chérie...Je sais que ces derniers mois ont été durs à Forks...

Elle posa sa main sur ma tête et je sentis quelque chose séparant sa main de mes cheveux. Intriguée je portais ma main à ma tête avec beaucoup de difficulté due à la douleur notamment mais aussi aux câbles m'empêchant le moindre geste. Le mouvement provoqua une grimace de douleur sur mon visage et j'atteignis finalement ma tête recouverte d'un tissus. J'avais un bandage sur la tête ! Oh mon dieu, je devais vraiment avoir une sale mine et...Edward m'avait vue ainsi. J'aurais voulu mourir sur place. Mais bien vite je dus reprendre mes esprits. Renée poursuivait ce qu'elle avait à me dire tête baissée.

- Tu sais, si tu le souhaites tu peux revenir à Phoenix rien ne t'oblige à rester ici, tu détestes Forks et puis je te jure que je resterai avec toi, on ira faire du shopping toutes les deux et on ira à la plage tu adorais la chaleur, te baigner tu te souviens !

Elle arborait un magnifique sourire et avec difficulté je tentais de me relever afin d'être assise mais de nouveau la douleur m'arracha un gémissement.

- Bella restes tranquille !

- Maman, écoutes, je ne veux pas retourner à Phoenix tu sais, ce n'est pas si terrible Forks et puis je me suis habituée à la pluie, l'humidité, je commence à aimer la verdure ! C'est le grand air ici, c'est plein de ressources et...

Je m'arrêtai sentant que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus, on se serait cru dans une émission sur la nature vantant les bienfaits des coins perdus. Mais pourtant, j'avais vraiment envie de rester à Forks et la raison qui justifiait ce revirement s'appelait Edward Cullen.

- Chérie ce ne serait pas plutôt à cause de lui ?

Elle désigna Edward de la tête un sourire aux lèvres et de nouveau je m'empourprai, impossible de cacher quelque chose d'une telle ampleur à ma mère. Mais j'étais embarrassée qu'Edward se trouve là étendu à quelques mètres à peine de moi et les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir ma mère sembla comprendre et se releva du lit lentement.

- Je dois aller téléphoner à Phil, Bella j'en ai pour un moment il est très inquiet pour toi, j'appelle une infirmière pour qu'elle t'amène les tranquillisants.

- Non, surtout pas maman, ça va je n'ai pas mal.

- Bon, si toutefois tu as de nouveau mal demandes à Edward d'accord ?

De nouveau je n'avais plus de voix, sans un mot de plus elle s'éclipsa en silence et je me figeai. J'étais seule dans la même pièce avec Edward et j'étais complètement paralysée à l'idée qu'il se réveille. Que me dirait-il ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé après l'épisode du baiser avec Andréa et malgré la véracité des explications de ma mère je ne me souvenais pas du tout d'avoir trébuché sur des bris de verre. Mon angoisse se fit entendre à la machine qui accéléra de nouveau le rythme, si j'avais pu j'aurai taper dessus. De nouveau, j'essayai de me relever et malgré la douleur je parvins à mes fins. Relevant la couverture de mes jambes endolories j'observai les dégâts. Je pouvais voir quelques cicatrices sur mes jambes peu nombreuses en comparaison à celles de mon bras. J'agitai mes doigts de pieds, pour réveiller mes membres, en quelques secondes je pus bouger les jambes. Satisfaite j'inspectai l'ampleur des dégâts sur mes bras, qui étaient quant à eux en piteux état. J'avais un bandage sur tout le bras droit, le bras gauche quant à lui arborait de nombreuses petites cicatrices bénignes. Je soupirai et relevai la tête à la recherche d'une pendule pour voir l'heure lorsque je vis Edward relevé près de mon lit. Il se tenait là, face à mon lit, ses traits étaient crispés et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il me fixait et je me perdis comme toujours dans ses yeux. La différence m'arracha un hoquet de surprise. Ses yeux étaient semblables à ceux de Gabriel. Ses pupilles d'un noir ébène se confondaient avec ses iris et je restai sans voix me rappelant soudain qu'il fallait l'ajouter sur la liste des choses bizarres qui caractérisaient Edward. Il resta un bon moment interdit et je n'osai pas briser le silence, ma voix aurait flanchée et trahie mon angoisse. Je m'empourprai plus les minutes passaient. Enfin il baissa sa tête et la releva pour m'adressa la parole.

- Bella j'ai...j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais y rester que je pourrais pas te sauver...Tu...tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien j'ai eu peur de te perdre.

Malgré ma fascination évidente envers Edward Cullen je ne pus m'empêcher d'être amère envers lui ayant mal digéré le peu que je me souvenais de cette soirée ce qui évidemment incluait le baiser Andréa/Edward.

- J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que je t'ai été complètement égale pendant cette soirée. Que je meure ou que je vive n'avait pas d'importance...ça aurait été plus facile si j'étais...

Ses traits traduisirent une profonde colère alors qu'il devinait ce que je m'apprêtai à dire et il me coupa avec une rage que je n'avais jamais ressenti aussi puissante – à part évidemment le premier jour où j'avais succombé à ses yeux.

- Ne dis pas ça Bella ! Cria-t-il si fort que je frissonnai de peur.

J'étais figée, n'osais plus rien dire, lui non plus. Et puis lorsque finalement j'étais sûre de contrôler ma voix je lui dis.

- Je le sais !

- Tu ne sais rien du tout Bella.

J'aurais voulu répondre mais une boule se forma dans ma gorge et je sentis que j'étais au bord des larmes pour une raison que j'ignorais. Voyant que je restais sans voix, il en profita pour me fournir des explications.

- Tu t'imagines beaucoup trop de choses invraisemblables Bella... Andréa m'a accosté alors que j'allais te rejoindre au buffet, Gabriel m'a devancé et j'ai très gentiment éconduit Andréa qui n'a pas tenu compte de mes avertissements.

Comme si j'allais gober ça ! Ma main droite se serra en un poing qui m'arracha un gémissement de douleur Edward observa mon bras, son visage empreint d'une douleur que je ne compris pas sur le moment.

- Ah bon? Pourtant tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser en dansant avec elle !

Une nouvelle fois je me figeai, mes paroles transpiraient la jalousie et je me sentis complètement ridicule d'avoir pu un jour croire qu'Edward Cullen s'intéressait à moi. Des larmes de fureur perlaient au creux de mes yeux. Je les ravalai aussi vite que possible alors qu'il s'intéressait au mur d'en face. Une fois de plus il hésita et finalement je sentis qu'il voulait être honnête avec moi.

- Bella, je l'ai seulement et uniquement fait pour te protéger de Gabriel et si tu es là c'est que je n'ai pas réagi assez vite c'est de ma faute et... Il se pencha vers moi et de sa main glacée effleura ma joue, il dessina un tracé brûlant sur ma peau. Et, je m'excuse Bella.

Je voulais plus que tout le détester mais il m'était impossible de le faire face à son visage éblouissant. La machine bruyante s'agita une nouvelle fois après que mon cœur s'était arrêté durant les courtes secondes où Edward effleura ma joue. Je ne trouvais rien à redire, je n'arrivais pas à trouver d'autres arguments et bizarrement je le croyais car je n'avais jamais vu Edward dans un tel état. Pourtant je n'avais aucune idée de la raison de ses paroles, tout était très flou.

- Je ne comprend pas...

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Il semblait surpris et différentes émotions transpercèrent son visage parfait : la surprise, le soulagement et la tristesse. Pourquoi ?

- Non, plus rien à partir du moment où elle t'a embrassé...Ma mère m'a dit que mon verre s'est brisé, j'ai trébuché sur les débris et me suis ouverte la tête en tombant par terre. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être ce qui s'est vraiment passé n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est la version officielle...

- Donc ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça ?

- Bella...tu ne te souviens de _rien_ après ça ?

- Non...

Il semblait cette fois-ci complètement déçu et profondément triste. Son front se figea et je désirais savoir pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

- Je t'en prie Edward dis moi ce qui c'est passé fais moi confiance !

**Edward Point Of View**

Elle...Elle ne se souvenait pas. J'aurais du être soulagé. Mais tout autre chose m'animait en cet instant. Car elle ne se souvenait pas, m'avoir dit je t'aime... J'étais complètement bête d'avoir cru que ses paroles étaient sincères, elle souffrait, elle m'avait vu et elle avait dit les premiers mots qui lui passaient par la tête sans qu'il n'ait un véritable sens. Pourtant...elle l'avait dit dans son sommeil si clairement, si doucement et...

**Bella Point Of View**

Il glissa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux un instant. Il paraissait désemparé et dans un réflexe que j'aurais du réfréner je saisis sa main entre les miennes. Ce qui au passage m'arracha une grimace mais la douleur en valait la peine, ne serait-ce que pour sentir la douceur de sa peau entre mes mains brûlantes. Aussitôt, il se reprit et s'éloigna de mon lit pour s'asseoir du le divan près de ce dernier. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et je compris que quelque chose de grave c'était passé. Je n'avais pas idée de quoi mais je savais que cela avait profondément atteint Edward et que ça avait un rapport avec toutes ces bizarreries qui l'entouraient. Et puis finalement, ses mains découvrirent son visage au bout d'interminables minutes et je vis à quel point il était triste. Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur.

- Bella, j'ai vraiment envie de te dire la vérité...mais, pour la deuxième fois de ma vie j'ai peur...

Je crois qu'il perçut ma surprise dans mes pupilles et il se rapprocha du lit une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui saisit ma main, la pressant comme un trésor cher à ses yeux. D'une voix tremblante des mots sortirent de ma bouche.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

Il dessinait de tendres petits cercles sur le revers de ma main et je me surpris à caresser machinalement le sien avec mon pouce.

- Que ça t'effraie, que tu ne veuilles plus être auprès de moi, que tu...découvres le monstre que je suis.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu m'as sauvé la vie !

- J'ai failli te tuer et tu ne le sais même pas Bella !

- Qu...quoi ?

- Bella, je te dirais la vérité mais avant j'aimerais que tu soies de nouveau sur pieds. Attendras-tu jusque là ? J'ai besoin de...prendre le large quelques jours, de réfléchir... Et j'aimerais que tu en fasses de même.

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Il allait me quitter. Me laisser seule dans cette salle sinistre avec pour seule compagnie la machine bruyante et mon cœur brisé. Dans un murmure je le suppliai.

- Edward, je t'en prie ne pars pas.

- Bella, je te jure de revenir, de tout te dire et tu seras libre de choisir si tu désireras me revoir. Et je comprendrais que tu ne le souhaites pas.

- Tu es absurde Edward. Je reniflai et dans un murmure à peine audible je lui dis. Je t'attendrai.

[…]

Les heures passaient. Les jours passèrent. Aussi lentement que des mois, deux jours après on me retira mes bandages. Et pourtant j'étais triste. Car Edward était parti. Je crois que l'attente dura plus d'une semaine. En fait, je ne savais plus, ne voulait plus savoir, je ne comptais plus les jours qui me séparaient de lui. Je dépérissais voilà tout. Car je savais que la prochaine fois que je verrai Edward je pourrai me retrouver définitivement seule sans savoir pour quelle raison. Parce que j'ignorais totalement ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est pourquoi, lorsque je sortis ce matin là de la maison après que Charlie soit parti pour me rendre au lycée, je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque en découvrant une voiture argentée garée dans l'allée où ma Chevrolet se tenait. Il était adossé à sa voiture et il semblait différent presque soulagé. Je m'avançai prudemment et il planta ses yeux dans les miens. Je fus heureuse de découvrir qu'il réarborait de magnifiques topazes qui lui seyaient beaucoup mieux que le noir. Et puis, il était de meilleure humeur lorsque ses yeux étaient clairs comme aujourd'hui. Contre toute attente un magnifique sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et je fus obligée d'en faire de même. Sans un mot il m'invita à rentrer dans sa voiture ce que je fis. Une fois dans l'habitacle et alors même qu'il venait de démarrer j'ouvris la bouche.

- Tu ne m'emmènes pas au lycée n'est-ce pas ?

- Non...Comment tu le sais ?

Il semblait intrigué que j'ai deviné avant même qu'il n'empreinte une route différente de celle menant à mon purgatoire.

- Tu ne viens jamais au lycée les jours de soleil...

Il sembla amusé et émit un rire cristallin beaucoup plus enivrant dans l'espace restreint de l'habitacle.

- Très observatrice hein ?

- Seulement, bien renseignée.

Ce fut les seuls mots que nous nous adressâmes durant tout le trajet. Au bout de quelques minutes la voiture s'arrêta débouchant sur un chemin sans issue entouré d'arbres. Il descendit et je fis de même laissant mon sac qui ne me servait plus à rien dans la voiture. Je le rejoins à l'orée de la forêt. Il me tournait le dos et quand je m'approchai de lui, il semblait pensif.

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Bella ?

- Oui.

Ma réponse fut simple, délicate, c'était une évidence je lui faisais confiance.

- Alors, fermes les yeux.

Sans mot je lui obéis. Pendant quelques secondes je ne ressentis rien d'autre que la brise fraîche du matin me caressant le visage. Et puis quelque chose de froid et dur se déposa au creux de ma gorge. Je sentis son souffle glacial et je m'évertuai à garder les yeux fermés comme il me l'avait dit malgré les spasmes qui me traversaient. Il glissa lentement sur ma mâchoire et soupira d'aise. Et puis, sans un mot, sans un effort je me retrouvai sur son dos. Il m'attacha les jambes autour de son corps de pierre, et serra mes mains autour de son cou. Pendant plusieurs minutes un vent puissant attaqua mon visage faisant voler mes cheveux en arrière. Pourtant Edward ne courait pas, du moins sa respiration était mesurée normale comme s'il marchait. Mon ignorance dura quelques minutes avant que son ténor ne retentisse de nouveau.

- Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux.

Lentement il délia mes mains de son cou et me reposa à terre délicatement. J'ouvris les yeux tremblante, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Et c'est avec stupeur que je m'aperçus de la splendeur du lieu. J'étais au milieu d'une clairière dont l'herbe était d'une couleur magnifique parsemée de fleurs aux couleurs sublimées par les rayons du soleil. Je voulais partager ma stupeur avec Edward et me rendis compte qu'il n'était plus à mes côtés. Il se trouvait dans la pénombre, à la périphérie de la clairière caché par les arbres. D'un sourire je l'encourageais à me rejoindre mais il sembla hésiter. Et puis devant mes yeux ébahis il déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise ivoire. Doucement, sa musculature se dessina sous sa chemise et il la retira entièrement s'avançant dans la clarté. Lentement les rayons du soleil atteignirent son corps parfait et il ferma les yeux relevant son visage vers la provenance des rayons. Ces derniers se réfléchissèrent sur sa peau blanche comme ils se reflèteraient sur un diamant. Sa peau brillait littéralement et le spectacle m'arracha un hoquet de surprise. Les mots ne suffisaient pas pour décrire sa magnificence. J'étais subjuguée face à sa beauté qui me traversait le cœur me rappelant combien j'étais insignifiante. Inconsciemment je rejoignis Edward à pas mesurés. Je savais que le phénomène n'était pas normal, je savais qu'il était strictement impossible que le soleil resplendisse ainsi une peau _humaine_. Il n'était pas humain. Il était plus que ça. Je savais que j'aurais du être effrayée mais j'étais à l'inverse heureuse et soulagée car il se dévoilait. Et j'étais incapable de faire marche arrière. Lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, il réouvrit les yeux et planta férocement son regard dans le mien. D'une voix tremblante je lui dis.

- Tu...Tu es magnifique...

- Tu as devant toi la peau d'un tueur Bella.

- No...

Il me coupa alors brusquement déposant un long doigt fin sur ma bouche, et je n'ajoutai rien de plus alors qu'il me contourna se plaçant dans mon dos.

- Ne bouges pas, n'aies pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal Bella.

Il ne te fera pas de mal Bella. Non ! N'aies pas peur, il l'a dit. Il rabattit ma tignasse volumineuse – à cause de mes boucles – sur l'avant de mes épaules et glissa son nez au creux de ma gorge respirant à plein nez. Je frissonnai, mon cœur s'accéléra. Je sentis ses lèvres froides se presser contre la courbe de ma gorge et je crus ne pas pouvoir me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Mais il m'avait dit de ne pas bouger, j'obéis malgré mes poings qui se serraient – façon inutile de tenter de retenir ces pulsions si nouvelles qui parvenaient à mon cerveau. Et puis je sentis son souffle froid rafraîchir ma gorge alors qu'il me demandait.

- Je t'effraie ?

- Non.

La réponse fusa aussi évidente que la précédente à propos de ma confiance. _Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fais. _Aurais-je voulu lui dire, mais j'étais trop gênée pour le faire. Mon cœur quant à lui s'affola lorsqu'il effleura ma joue du bout des doigts. Je le sentis finalement s'éloigner de moi et alors je me retournai vers lui. Son visage n'affichait aucune émotion.

- Vas-y Bella.

- Pardon ?

- Pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux j'y répondrai.

Il y avait exactement un millier de questions que j'aurai pu lui poser mais une seule me sembla essentielle.

- Pourquoi es-tu resté à l'hôpital tout ce temps à attendre mon réveil ?

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Bella, je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi quelques secondes, partir plusieurs jours a été une vraie torture mais j'ai pris la bonne décision, je crois... Tu es toute ma vie à présent.

Ses mots me coupèrent le souffle, pourtant je ne rêvai pas. J'humidifiai mes lèvres complètement sèches.

Et alors que je m'apprêtai à répondre il arqua les sourcils me devançant.

- Parmi toutes les questions que tu aurais pu me poser c'est la seule qui t'a traversé l'esprit ? Pourquoi tu ne me poses pas la question essentielle qui suis-je ?

- Non. Parce que j'ai décidé que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Pas d'importance ?

- Non qui tu es n'as pas d'importance c'est trop tard pour reculer, parce que je...

_Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie._ Les mots ne sortirent pas. Alors qu'Edward semblait ébahi. Quant à moi j'avais du mal à me concentrer face à un tel Adonis vivant qui plus est torse-nu.

- Tu ?

D'un souffle, je lui dis.

- Je veux rester à tes côtés pour toujours peu importe qui tu es.

Il semblait absent, ailleurs.

- Toujours signifie si longtemps...

- Toujours signifie ne jamais me séparer de toi.

C'était ma propre définition, celle que je préférai, il releva la tête vers moi un éclair traversa ses yeux.

- Tu as raison on ne peut plus reculer Bella... Je vais te dire tout ce que tu dois savoir sur moi. Tu sais la soirée n'a pas été la première fois où tu as failli mourir...

- Non la première fois a été quand le van de Tyler allait pour m'écraser, ce qui ne s'est pas produit grâce à toi.

- Non, la première fois c'était pendant le premier cours de biologie que nous avons partagé. Tu te souviens ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas compris cette haine immédiate envers moi.

- Je ne te haïssais pas Bella. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Je _me _détestai, je détestai le monstre qui était en moi. Parce que c'est ce que je suis Bella, un monstre malgré ce que tu peux penser. Sais-tu quel âge j'ai ?

- 17 ans.

- Oui, officiellement. Mais cela fait un long moment que j'ai ce visage.

Alors tout ce fit plus clair dans mon esprit. J'eus comme une révélation que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, tous les indices se rejoignaient à chaque parole qu'il prononçait. Je me souvenais de vieux films que je regardais avec ma mère étant petite. Des films d'horreur qui n'en avait que le nom, ils me faisaient plus rire qu'autre chose. Et pourtant aujourd'hui la vérité s'installa dans mon cerveau si clairement qu'Edward perçut que quelque chose n'allait pas, il s'arrêta de parler me fixant. La froideur de sa peau, sa blancheur si semblable à la mienne presque translucide, ses yeux changeant de couleur, sa force, son...immortalité.

- Je sais ce que tu es.

- Dis le Bella, à voix haute, dis le.

- Un...un vampire.

Devant mes yeux se redéroulaient les derniers mois passés à Forks, tout était plus compréhensible, chaque réaction d'Edward, chaque regard, chaque parole. Il n'y avait plus de boule dans ma gorge, plus de papillons, il n'y avait plus qu'Edward dans mon cœur. Il n'y avait rien de plus irrévocable que mon amour pour lui.

- Et maintenant poses moi la question essentielle « de quoi te nourris-tu ».

- Tu ne me feras pas de mal.

- Je n'en reste pas moins dangereux.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, ma famille et moi nous nourrissons du sang des animaux, nous ne voulons pas être des monstres. Même si ce n'est qu'un pis-aller.

Je restai sans voix et me laissai tomber dans l'herbe, avec toutes ces révélations j'avais besoin de me retrouver sur le sol. Edward me rejoignit s'allongeant quant à lui dans l'herbe. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et de son ténor magnifique fredonna une chanson que je reconnus immédiatement tant je l'aimais.

- I_f I lay here, If I just lay here would you lie with me and just forget the world... (1)_

Prudente, je m'approchai de lui tout en restant assise, je pris sa main entre la mienne, il ne me repoussa pas me scrutant de ses pupilles dorées. Lentement je dessinais le chemin de ses veines jusqu'à son avant-bras et puis en atteignant son coude j'arrêtai mes caresses ne voulant pas dépasser les limites. Je m'allongeai en chien de fusil pour l'observer dans toute sa splendeur. Il était toujours torse-nu et je ne me lassai pas d'observer la réaction du soleil sur sa peau ivoire. Et puis, en quelques secondes une autre vérité me frappa.

- Gabriel, est...est...aussi

- Oui, ce qui m'amène à te parler de la soirée. Tu as bien brisé ton verre l'autre soir, mais tu n'as pas glissé sur les débris. Quelqu'un t'a poussé.

- Gabriel ?

- Non, Alice et elle s'en veut terriblement.

- Qu...quoi Edward dis moi tout.

- Disons que, nous avons certains dons dans notre famille, je peux lire dans les pensées, Alice peut lire l'avenir et Jasper contrôle les émotions des personnes à sa guise.

Instantanément, je restai coite, il lisait dans les pensées ? Oh mon dieu ! Il vit la terreur sur mon visage et dus comprendre.

- J'ai oublié de préciser que tu es une exception, je peux lire toutes les pensées sauf les tiennes, c'est très frustrant je dois avouer...Tout ça pour revenir à Alice, pendant que je dansais avec Andréa en vous surveillant de loin car j'ai oublié de préciser une autre chose, Gabriel n'a pas le même régime alimentaire que ma famille.

Soudain je réalisai à quel point je m'étais mise en danger en compagnie de Gabriel, j'étais vraiment un aimant à problèmes.

- Tu es un véritable aimant à problèmes Bella ! Hilare, il émit un rire cristallin qui eut une drôle de résonance ici, je l'accompagnai.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans mes pensées ! C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire !

- Peut-être que je commence un peu plus à comprendre tes expressions. Il caressa tendrement ma joue et des rougeurs me brulèrent la peau à son contact. Ces rougeurs sont magnifiques. Murmura-t-il.

- Continues. Le suppliai-je. En vérité, je me fichai de ce qu'il avait pu se passer cette nuit car plus rien ne comptait désormais, je ne voulais rien d'autre qu'écouter Edward et l'admirer des heures durant.

- Et puis, Alice a eut une vision de toi, que j'ai perçu, tu brisais ton verre alors qu'Andréa m'embrassait et Gabriel se jetait sur toi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir mais Alice t'a rejoint rapidement et t'a plaquée au sol en te cognant la tête assez fort. Mais c'était trop tard...Gabriel t'a mordue au bras.

Je tressaillis Edward s'en aperçut et s'arrêta brusquement dans son récit.

- Ça va ?

- Oui c'est juste que...tout le monde a du vous voir. Comment...

- Personne n'a rien vu, parmi nos capacités on compte aussi la rapidité, Jasper a rapidement maîtrisé Gabriel et l'a amené à l'extérieur. Et quand tout le monde s'est aperçu que tu étais par terre ils ont tous cru que tu étais tombée sur les bris de verre : l'explication officielle. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de sang. J'ai cru jamais ne pouvoir me retenir. Alice a du sortir, et j'ai lutté aussi fort que j'ai pu en t'amenant à l'extérieur de la salle. Tout le monde a voulu appelé une ambulance, ce qui n'aurait servi à rien car tu criais de douleur pour autre chose que les bris de verre dans ton bras... Tu étais en train de te transformer.

- Quoi ? Transformer...Transformer en vampire ? Il ne faut pas partager son sang avec le vampire ?

- Mythe.

- Je suppose que le mythe du soleil est du au fait que la différence se remarquerait...

- En effet.

- Tu dors dans des cercueils ?

- Mythe, je ne dors jamais.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais.

Au fur et à mesure, je comprenais, j'assimilais chaque chose. J'étais abasourdie il y a encore quelques heures j'étais dans l'ignorance absolue et tous les murs tombaient en un instant.

- Alors comment se transforme-t-on ?

- Disons que nous sommes un peu comme un serpent, notre morsure est mortelle à cause de notre venin. C'est lui qui enclenche la transformation dont tu as eu un aperçu désagréable, c'est très douloureux...

Une nouvelle parcelle de ma mémoire me revint, je revoyais la lune, les étoiles, les voix d'Alice et Edward et je percevais une atroce brûlure dans mes veines qui semblaient desséchées.

- Je me souviens d'une brûlure dans mes veines, j'avais l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur...c'est ce que tu appelles douloureux ?

Surpris il se releva trop rapidement pour mes yeux d'humaine sur son coude, il semblait très attentif à présent.

- Tu te souviens de cet instant Bella ?

- Pas vraiment ça me revient petit à petit par flashs c'est assez bizarre, ça doit être du au choc sur la tête je suppose.

- Sûrement...

Il baissa les yeux, je revoyais cette tristesse profonde qu'il avait ressenti à l'hôpital quand je lui avais avoué de ne rien me souvenir. Je mourais d'envie de lui demander mais je voulais d'abord qu'il me dise comment il avait pu parvenir à me sauver.

- Comment as-tu fais pour me sauver ?

- Il faut...une maîtrise de soi que peu d'entre nous possèdent. Je ne connais que Carlisle capable d'une telle maîtrise. Il faut absorber le sang touché par le venin.

- Mais tu as réussi...

- J'ai failli ne pas m'arrêter Bella, il m'a fallu t'imaginer froide, exsangue, sans vie pour trouver la force. Je n'aurais pas supporter de te perdre, je...jamais, je n'aurais pu...Tu es trop précieuse à mes yeux.

Mon cœur s'arrêta quelques secondes sous ses aveux et j'étais certaine qu'il l'entendit car il était très attentif il ne parlait plus, et puis il repartit brusquement et je décidai de réagir.

- Tu aurais du laisser le venin agir...

- Pardon ?!

- Je serais comme toi à présent, je pourrais rester avec toi pour toujours.

- Tu n'imagines pas une seconde ce que c'est Bella, je ne me serais jamais pardonné que ta vie s'achève brusquement au crépuscule de ta vie.

- J'ai trouvé ma raison de vivre, je n'ai rien à perdre dans cette vie...

- Tais-toi Bella tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...

Il se releva rapidement, trop vite pour moi. Je fis de même à une allure plus modérée et je compris que je ne pourrais pas aborder de nouveau le sujet...pour le moment. Il me tournait le dos serrant les poings et d'une voix froide me dit.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous rentrions...Monte.

Il s'abaissa, m'invitant à m'accrocher à son dos. Ce que je fis, m'agrippant fortement à lui.

- Fermes les yeux.

En quelques minutes nous rejoignîmes sa voiture, et nous nous installâmes dans l'habitacle sans un mot. Je n'osais plus dire un mot après sa réaction. Et lorsqu'il arriva finalement dans l'allée où seule ma Chevrolet se tenait, je décidai de lui poser la question qui me brûlait la langue.

- J'aurais du me souvenir de quelque chose de particulier quand tu m'as amené dehors ?

- Pardon ?

- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais à l'hôpital et aujourd'hui encore tu avais l'air triste quand je t'ai dis que je ne me souvenais pas de «l'après».

- C'est absurde Bella.

- Je veux savoir, tu as dis que tu répondrais à toutes mes questions.

Il se tourna planta son regard doré dans mes pupilles chocolatés. Je me laissai complètement enveloppée par son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde.

- Tu as dis quelque chose à laquelle j'ai crus sur le moment. Mais tu criais de douleur et tu étais presque inconsciente, tu as dis les premières choses qui te passaient par la tête.

- Je veux savoir Edward, dis le moi.

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Ça l'est si ça te rend triste.

Il fixa à travers le pare-brise un point invisible.

- Tu as dis que tu m'aimais.

Mon Dieu. Je ne m'en souvenais même pas. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? J'aurais voulu me cacher dans un trou de souris. Mais les traîtresses étaient bien là, les rougeurs sur mes joues étaient réapparues au moment où Edward se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

- Tu crois que je l'ai dis sans le penser ? Murmurai-je en m'empourprant.

- C'est normal Bella, tu as dis les...

- Je t'aime.

_______________________________________________________

(1) : C'est une chanson que j'aime beaucoup si vous êtes fan de Grey's Anatomy vous la connaissez sûrement, c'est lorsque Denny meurt :'(. La musique s'appelle Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol. Pour l'écouter c'est par ici : www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=BSfw-qWAJ4w

Remplacez les (dot) par des points ^^

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ? Personnellement je suis pour la première fois déçue de ce que j'ai fais, alors je comprendrais que vous n'ayez pas aimer. Je me rattraperais la prochaine fois c'est promis. D'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous dire que je mettrai sûrement plus du temps à poster les prochains chapitres car bientôt c'est le bac et les révisions sont de mises.

Soyez patients. Et n'oubliez pas que les reviews encouragent l'auteur à poster plus vite.

Alors...

**REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW !**


End file.
